I Want Something More
by Mistress-0f-Monsters
Summary: A short but sweet crack/fluff story of two countries that wanted more than just a familial bond between them.
1. Adventures of Youth

A cute blond boy no older than eleven wandered around his back garden chasing what he called a fairy. Grabbing a bow with fake arrows his oldest brother had made him he ran away without permission into the hollow woods. It was all fun and games for hours on end but the more he chased the fairy he saw the deeper and deeper he traveled in the woods. Alas the sun was beginning to settle and he became hungry for his tea, turning he realized there was no longer a trail. "I'll just have to find it then!" He exclaimed, figuring it wouldn't be too far away. The setting sun turned into a blue beginning of night fall and what seemed like a new part of the woods was just a circle, his heart began to beat fast as realization came to the pit of his stomach, making him feel queasy. _Thump slash thump_ of something else's feet padded against the crisp leafy ground coming close behind him and with a scream he turned fast and shot an arrow right at its face before running fast through the old trees, material on his cloak ripping on their branches, finding a small almost den-like ditch he jumped into it and curled up shivering with tears and fear. Positive the boogey man was after him like his brother had told him in stories if he traveled too far without protection and permission.

"Arthur!" The birds began to take to roost as the sun slowly began setting on the horizon, the last few hours of daylight fading as the forest settled for the night. Alistair walked around the back garden, calling out his little brother's name as he peeked under bushes and into numerous hidey-holes. The red-headed Scot had come out to check on the boy and make sure he hadn't gotten himself into trouble but had yet to find him, frowning as he glanced around. 'He didn't try to wander into the woods again did he..?' he wondered, sighing as he turned back towards the house. Grabbing his bow and quiver, the scowling teenager stomped through the woods after his younger sibling, hoping he hadn't gone and gotten himself eaten by wolves before he could get to him. Following the haphazard footprints left behind by Arthur's careless romping, Alistair made his way down the not-so-trail after him, pushing his way through the thick underbrush. "Arth- _ACK!_ " A small, sharp object suddenly whizzed through the air, smacking him right in the face. Cursing, he rubbed his head and stomped in the direction it had come from, knowing all too well who had shot the fake arrow at him. "Get out here right now you little runt!" he growled, reaching forward and pulling the shaking boy from his "hiding place". Glowering, he glared at the tear-streaked face, a bright red mark visible on his forehead.

Arthur squealed like a little girl as he was roughly handled by his older brother, "AHHH! WAHHAHH! BLOODY HELL NO ALLY! PLEASE! LEME GO!" Forgetting his proper English, the boy kicked out at the much bigger redhead only able to get one hit off at his thigh. "I'll tell the boogey man you're hurting me! I'll tell him I have a much bigger yummier taste of bloody butt head! He'll be so interested in you Ally! He'll forget about a small morsel like myself and I can get away!" It didn't take long for the English boy to calm down, his kicks stopping and arms crossing with a pout as the fairies mocked him from the tree branches. "Butt face... Maybe I'll tell mummy you ate the chocolate I stole today- Hay! Ally! Why is your forehead red?! Do you have another pimple?!" The child reached out and banged it hard with his hand, causing the Scot to drop him on the ground hard with an oof. "Watch it!" He stammered, the same temper rising in himself. "I'll get you for dropping me Ally!" He growled, jumping up in a play fight stance. Blinking, the child then realized how dark it really was, hugging himself in dramatic submission to the older he sniffled sad suddenly. "A-Ally... I'm sorry. I want to go home to mummy... I want mumy..." Rubbing his eyes tiredly from all the running, it was no wonder he acted out in such a savage manner apart from his usual sweet charming.

Alistair's face darkened into a fierce glower, staring down at the younger boy with less and less pity. _'This brat...'_ His eyes were blank and uncaring as Arthur kicked and screamed, flailing about in his grasp. Ignoring his profuse ranting as he held him above the ground, his feet dangling in the air. With the sky continuing to slowly darken around them, it was only a matter of time before the Scotsman got impatient and dumped his little brother onto the ground, glaring at him as he was once again hit in the face. "Tha would be _yer_ fault, runt!" he growled, rubbing his face irritably. Raising a fist he bopped Arthur on the head with a grumpy grumble, turning away and beginning to walk back. It was always like this; the two of them fought, Arthur cried, and Alistair always ended up having to take him home. Shaking his head he stopped and glanced back at the red eyes and tear-streaked face. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, he knelt down and let Arthur climb onto his back, carrying him back through the brush and out into the garden just as the last of the sun's light flickered out.

As Alistair turned away, Arthur cried harder feeling abandoned. What if he died from the cold?! "A-Ally..." He whimpered, staring up at him with reddened eyes and a dirty face. When the older sibling gave in and knelt down, Arthur blushed his cute rosy cheeks and climbed on, hugging tightly. It was relaxing being carried back home, the Scot's larger strides causing Arthur to fall asleep along the way. It wasn't until he got woken by a smack on the back of the head that the real trouble began. " _Arthur Kirkland!_ You go to your room this instant! You're not allowed out until you are told to do so! What if you were eaten by bloody wolves aye?!" Mummy wasn't a happy person half the time, always shouting when taken away from the daily chores. Sobbing out, Arthur's green orbs grew big with tears and he hopped off his brother's safe back, running away and slamming his door shut. "Flaming hell what are we going to do with that boy Alistair? He makes that face every time he deserves punishment... I can't leave him like that. Will you bring him his tea for me please?" Pointing to a plate she turned away, going to her rocking chair to knit something as always when frustrated with the spoiled child.

Alistair sighed, running a hand through his hair as he grabbed the plate. Sometimes he wondered if their mother wasn't more dangerous than the wolves they warned him about; her wrath was truly something to behold. Shaking his head, he let her be and walked down to his little brother's room, raising his hand to slam it down heavily on the door. "Oi, open up runt! I got yer tea" he called, just barely able to hear the muffled sobs coming from inside. _'No doubt he's too busy crying to hear me...'_ he thought, frowning at the door blocking his way. Shifting his weight from foot to foot, he waited for a few minutes before his trademark impatience began to kick in, twisting his grumpy frown into an irritable scowl. " _I said open up brat!_ " he growled, raising his foot and smashing the door open, a dark look across his face.

Weather it was the door smashing open or the fact of being caught, Arthur's face completely flushed as his brother stood there with the plate of food in his hands. Of course he hadn't heard his older brother through the door with what was going on. There was an awkward silence until Arthur's face changed from flush to fury. " _GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF_ _ **MY ROOM WANKA!**_ WHO TEARS DOWN A BLOODY DOOR?! IF I DON'T ANSWER YOU WAIT!" Throwing his lamp at Alistair as hard as he could the little English male tucked his penis back into his trousers quickly getting up and kicking the Scot in the crotch. " _GERROUT!_ _"_

Alistair merely stood there, staring at Arthur as he desperately tried to hide what he'd been doing. The door lay open crookedly against the wall, the shattered remnants of the lamp laying just in front of it, having collided with the hard wood rather than the Scots head. He managed to stay silent for all of a minute before raising a hand and pointing at his younger sibling's trousers, his face neutral "Yer doin' it wrong."

" _YER LYIN!_ YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! NOW MIND YOUR SMELLY _CIGAR!_ " Freaking out badly, Arthur paced back and fourth in his room before accidentally standing on glass, "GERDAMMIT!" He swore aloud just in time for his mother to see what the fuck was going on. She simply stood there beside Alistair. "Wank stage?" She questioned tonelessly fed up with Arthur's age. Not even needing to ask she just walked away mumbling, "clean the mess."

Arthur pulled the shard out of the bottom of his foot, blood dripping, "b-blood... I'm going to die you swanky git! Is this what you want?! Help me!" Suddenly wanting his brother's attention, Arthur glared at him. Never forgiving.

" _Aye_ , mum.." Alistair muttered, ignoring his little brother as he began cleaning up the glass on the floor. Grabbing a broom from the room across the hall he began sweeping them into a neat pile, lifting Arthur's foot up as to make sure he didn't miss any- the last thing he wanted was to have to patch up _both_ of his brother's feet. "Sit still." Making sure to move the sharp fragments far away from the cursing blonde. "Do _not_ kick me runt" he warned, keeping an eye on him as he slid both arms beneath Arthur's legs in order to lift him up, carrying him to the kitchen. Sighing, he set his brother down on the edge of the counter and began taking out the needed medical supplies, snagging a damp cloth from the wash basin as he went. Grabbing the whining boy's foot, he wiped off the injury, shoving a clean bit of cloth against it to staunch the bleeding. It took only a few minutes for it to stop, in which Alistair busied himself with carefully wrapping it up as to avoid future mishaps. " _There_ " he huffed, shaking his head as he ruffled the younger boy's hair, all too used to being put in charge of his little brother's - _especially_ Arthur.

Arthur growled as he was lifted up, his hair a mess by the time Alistair was done. "The pain! Bloody hell Ally be more gentle! You might cut circulation in my foot- _**OUCH!**_ You're supposed to _warn_ me before you swab it!" Constantly complaining it was almost as if the Brit never shut up. However when Alistair was done he became quiet, hopping off the counter and hugging the Scot, mumbling. "I wasn't doing it right because I dinno how ter do it..." Embarrassed and completely shy now, Arthur clung to Alistair tightly; something he'd often do until the older gave in to what he wanted. "Ally... Will you show me how to use my willy, _please?_ " Using his proper English as best as he could, the blond smiled up at his older brother innocently smiling.

Alistair ignored his brother's whining; he was used to it by now, it wasn't that hard to block it out anymore. Not being any gentler, he had continued cleaning and wrapping the wound as if the Brit hadn't said anything at all. Now that all current emergencies seemed to be over with, he packed everything back into its original place with a casual air of disinterest. Humming in response, he still wasn't paying all that much attention when Arthur clung to him, walking around dragging the younger boy with him as he finished putting everything back. Better put it away sooner than later- Mum would kill him if he forgot. Glancing down, he frowned down at the blonde, knowing he was using his usual tactics in order to get whatever he wanted. Raising an eyebrow, he merely regarded his little brother with a mildly bored look. "Yer kiddin..." looking up at the ceiling as if it held all the answers in the world, he could only sigh and shake his head in exasperation. "Fallow me, aye?" Making sure to use his room- since it actually had a door that still closed properly and because their Mum would kill him if he did it in plain sight rather than in "private"- Alistair instructed Arthur to take off his trousers, at least enough to take out his penis. Sitting behind him, he took the younger boy's hands in his own, showing him how to move them as well as what to do. "Jus' move yer hands like tha'. Ye jus' need ta' go faster an' faster as ya go."

Arthur smiled brightly as his brother gave in, leading him to his room. It wasn't often Arthur was allowed in here due to the fights that would spaz out at random times. Shuddering in his mind he remembered the time he snuck in and found a picture of a naked lady then a box full of them, being smart he threw them all over the room causing Alistair to destroy his whole room himself pissed off when he got home to see the mess.

Sitting down on his older brother's lap Arthur blushed deeply, his hands being guided. His heart raced in his chest and he shut his eyes tight head leaning back against the Scot's chest. "A-hahh...! F-Faster..." He whispered, moving his hand on his own before the substance spurted out. Arthur shivered on Alistair's lap having cummed for the first time in his life it took a lot out of the energetic kid. "I-I feel...!" Quickly bending over the blond coughed up sickness at his brother's feet.

Alistair could only smirk at the younger boy's reaction, chuckling as Arthur's face flushed a deep, rosy scarlet. "Was' wrong Art'y?" he asked from behind, teasing the blonde mercilessly. It was just part of his revenge- and not _just_ for the mess of pornographic pictures he had had to clean up thanks to the mischievous runt on his lap. He'd come home to quite a few "surprises" during the years Arthur had lived with him and his family, notably being the main- if not only- target of the Brit's schemes. He watched as the younger boy threw his head back and pressed against him, cumming not soon after. Knowing all too well that something bad was going to happen, Alistair could only curse and support the nauseous blonde as he vomited, making sure his hair stayed decently out of his face. Grumbling, he looked down at the mess at their feet, knowing he'd have to clean it up after cleaning off his little brother. "Yer _'opeless_ " he muttered, carefully picking the boy up and carrying him outside, his cloak wrapped around him like a blanket. "Time to wash up" was all the warning he got before the Scotsman gave the boy a sly grin and dumped him into the cold water of the near creek, not bothering to set him down gently. Stripping, he ignored the curses he knew were to ensue, carefully removing his clothes as not to make an even bigger mess.

"I am not hopeless Ally... A-Ally?" Being lifted up by the older, Arthur could only curiously looked up at him before eyes widening in realization of ' _wash up._ ' "No..." Arthur whispered as he was carried outside helplessly trying to get away. " _ALLY NO!-_ " _**SPLASH.**_

Coughing as he came back up from under Arthur shivered. "You fucking g-git! I-if it wasn't s-so bloody cold I'd k-kick your balls for this! **_CMERE_** **!** " Splashing the Scotsman, Arthur laughed as he got up out of the creek to take his own clothes off. Once naked as the day he was born, Arthur latched onto Alistair trying to push him into the water. "Hurry before it warms up!" He teased now feeling a lot better. The sickness was just a mere burst of over excitement.

"Was' wrong Art'y? Ya cold?" Alistair asked mockingly, eyes gleaming with dark mischief. He'd really thought Arthur would have figured out it out by now; whenever he said something like " _wash up_ " or offered to do something together it never, ever meant anything good. Watching with a grin, he could only laugh at his younger brother's threat. The boy couldn't hurt him if he tried- unless he just wanted to make the Scotsman _angrier_ , that is. With a grumble he walked into the creek while his brother stripped, cursing when a certain blonde suddenly shoved him in. "Yer gonna regret tha'!" he growled, tackling the smaller boy as he dragged him into the deeper- and therefore _colder_ \- part of the water.

"WAHH! BLOODY HELL STOP ALLY!" Arthur giggled as he was tackled out, having almost too much fun to care, then again the deeper end was scary and he couldn't swim all too well. Using Alistair as his personal flotation, Arthur suddenly began laughing hard. "H-HAY ALLY! LOOK! Your willy is tini!"

Alistair swam around without a problem, a scowl on his face as he was forced to carry his younger brother in the deeper areas. Even if he could swim normally, there was no doubt in his mind that Arthur would have clung to him regardless. "One-a these days ah'm gonna ta drown ya..." he muttered, splashing the noisy Brit in annoyance. Shaking his head, he suddenly plunged underwater, silencing anything else the younger boy might have said. Surfacing, his face held a cheeky grin. No doubt Arthur wouldn't be too happy that he'd done that. "Ha, still bigger t'an _yers_ " he chuckled, knowing that he was merely being provoked.

Arthur coughed as they came back up and growled, eyes narrowing. "Bloody hell Ally... Don't drown me I need to love to keep your butt in gear! Besides... Mine may be tiny but it's still growing! I bet that _girl you stare at would love to know all about it!"_ Chuckling, the devious Brit jumped away to a more shallow area, moving as fast as he could from the water, "AR HE BLOWS!" He screamed out, running to the house naked. Going straight inside drenched he ran passed their mother, her eyes widening as if to say, _'what the fuck_?'

Not sure on if Alistair was close behind him or not, Arthur went into his own room and hid in his closet, closing its door as tight as he could giggling.

Before he really _could_ drown him, Arthur escaped to the shallow banks, running for dear life. Face dark, Alistair rose out of the water, glowering at the retreating form of his little brother. _'I'm going to kill him.'_ Putting on his clean clothes- minus his boots- he wrapped his cloak back around his body, knowing full well that his Mum would be wanting a full explanation of what the hell was going on when he got back. "Faken loon" he muttered, feeling the need for a cigar rising in him. Stomping inside, he could only wave away his mother's look of tired confusion, "Don' ask." Scowling, he walked straight into Arthur's room, knowing him to not be the most _creative_ of hiders. Looking around, Alistair's emerald eyes instantly fixed on Arthur's closet, the only place in the entire room big enough for hiding. Not bothering to open it up, he went ahead and flopped down on his little brother's bed, paying no attention to the not-so-inconspicuous Brit. "You know, it's not actually a girl" he started, knowing it would draw the overly curious Arthur out, "it's a cross-dresser. A _lad._ "

Arthur held his breath when he heard Alistair enter his room, to his surprise he didn't tear the second door and only door left of his room. Slowly opening it a crack he eyed the Scotsman laying on his bed. "A lad? But... Why not a woman?" Fulling coming out, the still wet Brit crawled up and cuddled next to his brother cutely and innocently expecting a big brother story explanation. "If he wears a dress and looks like a girl, why be interested? Girls have funny hole things and boys have willys. You can't do much with a willy and a willy so they said in my health lessons." Completely confused Arthur blew his messy hair out of his face and rolled on top of Alistair playfully. "I'm all wet Ally ya bloody git! And now your clothes are too!"

"Bugger!" he growled, grabbing Arthur by his messy mop of hair, pulling on it painfully. Sighing, he smacked his little brother over the head and let his hand fall back to his side. He knew he'd have to explain something like this eventually; he'd already taken shit from the twins, despite their own "odd" tastes. Glancing at Arthur's expectant face he could only groan, knowing the curious blonde would cling to him until he told him. "Fool. Ye don' 'ave ta choose _one t'e other_. I like 'em _both_ " he explained- or at least, tried to. He wasn't sure how much Arthur would understand; he was a bit dense, even for his age. "Besides, ya might be surprised. T'ere's a _lot_ ya can do with jus' a willy."

Arthur growled deeply after being hit and pinched the older's arm aggressively. "Willy wankor! You like both?! I don't think I'll ever fall in love to use mine on any other willy or hole thing! That stuff is too squishy! Kiss me this and kiss me that stuff! It's weird naturally." Making a silly kissy face, Arthur got off his brother and ran to his closet again, pulling out a warm jumper and bottoms. "Ally... I know I'm a big boy like you've told me for years now... But can I sleep with you tonight?" Crawling back up on his brother, Arthur held the clothing out, "help me? I'm no good at putting bloody jumpers on yet..."

"Jus' wait 'till ya try it, aye? Ya migh' change yer mind" Alistair replied, far more tired than he'd been before. Why was it always _his_ job to explain these things? Pushing Arthur's mock kiss face away from him he watched the younger boy try- and fail- to slip into his night clothes, a sigh escaping his lips as he rolled to his feet. "Mus' I do _everythin'?_ " he groaned, helping Arthur put them on properly, adjusting the clothes around his body before finally releasing him, deeming him able to finish dressing himself. _'You're hopeless without me...'_ he thought, frowning as he walked across the hall, back to his own room. Fortunately for him his Mum had decided to clean up at least part of the mess Arthur had created earlier, having disposed of the glass shards and vomit on both boy's room floors. At least it saved him from having to do it, though he knew she was probably just going to use it to blackmail him into doing something else later. Stripping off his cloak and outer clothes he left on only a pair of light bottoms, not caring to put on a night-shirt. "If yer gonna sleep 'ere ya better not bother me, aye? Sleep _only_."

Arthur held onto a soft pillow tightly as he followed his brother into his room, shyly standing out of place he nodded. "Sleep only. _Got it._ " A smile crept across his cute face as he walked into the room, throwing his pillow at Alistair before hopping up onto the bed and crawling under the warm blankets for safety. "Thank you _Ally._.." He whispered, sure enough to most likely get a pillow in the face back. Trying to avoid it he fully his under the blankets, leaving not a trace of himself save for the huge lump in the bed.

" _Runt_ " Alistair merely shook his head and flopped onto the bed beside him, dragging the blankets away from the burrowed Arthur and over himself, making damned sure he got some. Grumbling, he gave the blonde a firm "thwack" with his own pillow before settling down to sleep, a small smile creeping across his face. Reaching out, he grabbed Arthur and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him as he drifted off to sleep. "Good'night _Art'y._ "

Arthur cuddled tightly and snuggled his face into the warmth of the other, "love you Ally... Do not let those bed bugs bite me..." Yawning, he slowly closed his eyes almost instantly falling into a dream land filled with fairies and unicorns. Most were from stories his brothers had told him growing up. Taking a huge liking in all of them.

The next morning Arthur sat up and yawned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. Alas as a country he had a slight growth but no more than a couple inches. Carelessly crawling over Alistair, Arthur went to pee before getting dressed for the day.

When he was done with most of that stuff he went back to Alistair's room and pulled his hair playfully, "oi! Wankar! I 'ave lessons today! Make sure to take care of mummy!"

Alistair hardly noticed when Arthur climbed over him, letting out a quiet grumble before burrowing his face into his pillows. He'd been dealing with his siblings' climbing all over him for years, no longer questioning it when one of his brothers decided to assault him. In a house of nothing but boys it was only to be expected. It wasn't until an invasive hand reached out and yanked on his hair that he opened a single, emerald eye to glare up at his little brother, obviously unhappy about being so rudely woken. "Aye, aye. 'Ave fun an all tha', I'll keep Mum safe" he muttered, snagging Arthur's hand and pulling him onto his chest with a sly grin. "Jus' don' fall as easily to t'em as ya do ta me, aye?" he commented, ruffling the blonde's hair roughly before releasing him once more.

Arthur gasped as he was tugged against his brother's chest, blush spreading across his face as he tried to pull away. "Bloody hell! Ally please! You'll mess up my clean looks! Stop!" Once released he pouted and combed his messy hair with his hands again. "I don't fall to anyone you wanka! The teacher may be a pretty woman but she has nothing over me!" Turning away, Arthur left the room.

Later that evening Arthur opened the door to the house with a tired yawn. It was a fitness, proper English and mathematical day. "Bloo'y hell I feel so tired." He mumbled, shuffling into the house and picking up an apple from the table bowl to much on.

"Yer such a _gurl_ Art'y! Yer hair's _always_ a mess!" Alistair replied, laughing at his younger sibling's face. Sitting up he could only shake his head, reaching for one of his tunics as he got ready for the day. While Arthur was to go off to his lessons, Alistair was off to hunt and patrol their borders. His Mum hadn't been doing as well lately, leaving it up to him as the eldest to protect the family.

...

Alistair lay bonelessly on his bed, exhausted. Blood dripped down his face, the most visible of his wounds. The day had been going well until he'd gone out to patrol, running into a group of more hostile tribes. He'd chased them off, but had barely been able to make it back home, his wounds sending sharp waves of pain through his body.

Arthur bit into the apple and held it in his mouth, he could tell his mother was under stress when he went to see her. Hands shaking as they knitted fast, never breaking concentration in the number of chains. Frowning, he walked to Alistair's room, slowly opening the door, emerald orbs widened and he dropped his apple, "A-Ally? You bloody idiot! What the hell were you thinking?! Did you take on another tribe?!" Running up to his brother, Arthur took off his jumper and placed the material over Alistair's bloody face. "Clean it off this instant! Mum is in her own world again because of this!" Slapping his hand down hard over the Scot's face as a punishment, Arthur moved away and picked his apple up off the floor. "You dirtied my apple... Git.."

Alistair's eyes opened slowly, a bit unfocused as he glared up at his youngest brother. He knew Arthur was just worried about him and Mum, but he couldn't forgive the harsh spike of pain from the boy's careless smack against his already injured face. "They.. _jumped_ me... _runt_ " he growled, gritting his teeth as he forced himself to sit up, a hand pressed firmly to the wound in his side. Blood trickled from between his fingers, staining his clothes and bed a deep red. Coughing, he tried to get to his feet, his knees buckling from beneath him as he stood unsteadily for all of a breath. " _Shite_..." he cursed, groaning in pain. He needed to sew his wounds closed before he bled out too much. He wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be able to walk for a while if he didn't hurry and clean himself up.

Arthur glared at the older and easily pushed him back down on the bed, "don't be a bloody fool Ally. You taught me how let me." Leaving, Arthur came back with a tray holding a bowl of water, needle, thread and cloth. "I wish you wouldn't go so close to the border... It's more dangerous than that time we decided to claim more land! Now hold still." Arthur took his time, cleaning and carefully sewing the open wounds. Arthur may have been just a child but he knew when to be more serious at time almost seeming like the older sibling himself. Finishing up he took the tray of now dirty bloody water.

The Brit re-entered the room and put his hands on his hips. "Get naked Ally."

Alistair could only groan in pain, too tired and too in pain to refuse Arthur's help. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew he wouldn't he able to sew himself up- at least, not very well. Grumbling about something or other, he carefully raised his tunic, exposing the jagged, torn flesh beneath. They'd really done a number on him this time. "Aye, 'ahm a fool... I get'it runt" he growled weakly, gritting his teeth and scowling as the needle pierced his wound. He knew he was pushing it too far, constantly pushing at the borders like he did, but he refused to relent his assaults. His Mum was weakening, if he was going to keep his family safe he needed to make sure their countries were as big and strong as possible. It wouldn't be much longer, soon his brothers would be able to take care of themselves. For now he just had to make sure they got there. As Arthur finished, he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body, knowing he would need to rest whilst he could. Ignoring his little brother's order, he merely turned his head away, muttering a moody "Make me."

Arthur growled and stormed up to his brother slapping his chest once. " _Fine._ I can't make you bloody hell take your clothes off. But at least strip the bed and clean it!" Pouting the younger kicked at the ground, "I have a new teacher Ally... He's old and weird. He says that I'll be kissed by a lion soon and bad things will happen... What was that old bloody fool's name..." Sitting up on Alistair's lap in thought, Arthur closed his eyes. "Why a kiss from a lion? Why not someone pretty?"

"Yer beside manner is 'orrible..." Alistair muttered tiredly, listening to Arthur's words even though his eyes were closed, making it look like he was half asleep. The little Brit had a new teacher? _'No doubt he scared off his old one with all that talk of faeries and unicorns...'_ he thought, a small smile creeping across his face. "Old an' weird? Sounds _perfect_ fer you" he commented, wrapping his arms loosely around the smaller boy, an old habit he had after years of letting others sit on his lap. He didn't pay much mind to his brother's ranting; he wouldn't know what he was talking about anyways. "Maybe because ye scare all te gurls away."

"I do not scare them away you bloody twit! They come crawling for my charming good looks!" Leaning his head back against Alistair, Arthur growled slightly pissed. "I have better manners than you do any day. Maybe that's why your single and always staring at the cross dressing bloak." Moving off Alistair's lap Arthur walked to his room and slammed his still broken door shut.

Not long after there was a knock at their front door where a few people were wait answer.

"Ha, _sure.._. At least 'ahm not a clueless _virgin_ " Alistair replied sarcastically, chuckling as Arthur's face twisted in anger. It really was too much fun messing with his little brother. Watching the younger boy hop off his lap and storm towards his own room, he waited a moment before attempting to stand again, still laughing at the Brit's fiery temper. His laughter quickly died out when he heard the knock at the door, however, his eyes darkening. _'It must be them again...'_ he thought, wrapping his cloak securely around his body, hiding all traces of his injures. Scowling, he picked up his bow and quiver, his dagger ready to be pulled out at any moment on his hip. "Mum, go get Art'y. Stay outta sight" he ordered quietly, knowing she was in no state to fight should one break out. Waiting until she was gone, he carefully opened the door...

Confused by what was going on as his mother came into the room, Arthur did as she wanted and stayed with her, petting her softly trying to keep her calm as she started coughing violently. If Alistair sent her there then something had to be up.

The people at the door bowed before the Scotsman and started laughing when they looked back up straight. "We have not come to cause trouble. We're simply here to give this form to Arthur Kirkland. His lands have been expanded quite nicely due to political reasoning. A fine empire he will be, taking his mother's place."

There was a sudden cry out from Arthur's room, their mother having passed out from the coughing, tears flowed down Arthur's face as he tried to bring her back to consciousness. "Please _no!_ ALLY! I NEED HELP!"

Alistair looked at the strangers suspiciously, but took the form none the less. What did they mean by "taking his mother's place"? Frowning, he could only nod, confused. "Aye, tha' he will..." he murmured, still unsure what was going on. Taking his leave, he bid them farewell and began to close the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard Arthur's cry for help. " _Art'y!_ " he shouted, whirling around and running down the hall to his little brother's room. Ignoring the pain spiking through his body at the strain of his injuries, he burst into the room, panting heavily from the effort. "Was' goin' on!?" he demanded, kneeling beside the crying Brit and all too cold form of his mother. "Mum..?" Reaching out, he carefully took her face in his hands, searching for any response. Pressing a hand against her neck he searched for a pulse, eyes widening as he found none. The twins stumbled into the room behind them, having heard the commotion even from outside. "S-she... She's dead..?" Ireland murmured questioningly, eyes brimming with tears. He and Wales stood helplessly to the side, looking to the eldest for support. Gritting his teeth, Alistair looked blankly at their Mum's lifeless body, fighting the urge to cry with them. "Those men... T'ey said somethin' about replacin' 'er..." he whispered, looking up at Arthur's tear-streaked face. "Wit' _ye_ , Art'y..."

Arthur shook with shock his eyes wide with fear as tears poured out. "N-no... No... I didn't replace anyone!" He screamed, letting her body go and running out past the two twins. By that time rain had come down across the land, Arthur ran without a cloak or weapon into the woods, branches scratched his face but he didn't care for the pain in his chest was much more. Finding an opening in the woods he clung to a tree crying hard at the edge of it. Did he kill her? Alistair's words echoed in his head about the replacement.

Arthur stayed in the woods all night that night, the next morning very early he had made his way back out, tears still streaming down his face along with the cold rain. His body was drenched completely and he slowly opened the door to his home, walking in and falling on the floor at the entrance, too weak from crying and being up all night to go any further.

Alistair couldn't respond, staring at their mother's cold, lifeless body. He'd known she was growing weaker by the day, but he hadn't thought her own people would throw her away so easily, finishing off the once proud country. _'I'm so sorry Brittania... I was the one who found Art'y and fought to keep him with us. It's all my fault...'_ he thought, caressing his mother's face. He didn't blame Arthur- he blamed himself. Their Mum had struggled to be able to have just three sons in her house, she hadn't been able to take care of four. Sighing, he carefully picked up the woman's body in his arms, walking straight past his brothers without so much as a glance at them. "A-Alistair...? Wha' are ye..?" Ireland and Wales watched him curiously, unable to understand what he could possibly want with the corpse. "'Ahm sendin' 'er to te ot'erworld" was all he said as he walked down the hall and out of the house. The twins followed him as he carefully wrapped their Mum's body in his cloak and lay her against he ground, jumping to attention as he ordered them to start collecting wood. Laying out a clear spot away from the house, they began piling the wood in a misshapen circle, making a kind of wooden platform. Gently laying the woman's body on the wood, they began carefully arranging more wood and layers of hay onto the small structure, making sure it would burn long enough so that only their mother's bones would remain. Holding a small torch high, Alistair whispered a silent prayer for the fallen country before letting it drop onto the pile, slowly setting their mother's corpse on fire.

...

Only ashes and charred remains lay where the pyre had been, the three brothers standing around it as they had all that night. He'd made sure they had stood vigil over their Mum's body, keeping the fire from going out during the rain. Luckily it had lightened enough that they could burn her properly, leaving only smoldering embers behind. They would bury what was left later, for now he had to make sure they all ate. The first to leave, Alistair walked quietly into the house, pausing when he accidentally kicked something laying on the floor. "Art'y...?" he asked, his voice hollow. Sighing, he picked the youngest sibling up and carried him back to his own room, knowing Arthur would rather stay as far away as possible from the spot where their Mum had died.

Arthur shivered in his brother's arms and he sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly with one hand, "Ally... I'm sorry..." He whispered with clattering teeth, he blamed himself for what had happened not understanding why she had to go so soon from him. She would live on inside his heart though with memories of all she taught him herself.

The blond was silent as he stared at his own bedroom door walking past it in his brother's arms, he didn't want to go near that place ever again. It was cursed. "She spoke to me before she left Ally... She said that she loved us very much and died because she wanted to..."

Alistair could only hum in response, his eyes tired. It had taken a lot out of him, everything really. The still-fresh wounds in his side ached and throbbed, having torn open slightly despite his stitches. The strain of digging, chopping, running, and carrying someone twice putting a heavy strain on the them, giving them almost no time to heal. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he could only manage to walk as far as his room before he had to collapse, barely three feet from his still-bloodied bed. Arms giving out, he accidentally let go of Arthur as he hit the floor, black spots dotting his vision. Feeling numb, he found he couldn't move anymore, his body growing too heavy to lift. Arthur's words barely registered, the Brit's voice sounding oddly far away...

When Arthur fell to the floor his eyes widened greatly, tears pouring out of them again, "ALLY!" He screamed, slapping the man's face back and fourth, his heart beat in his chest fat. "DON'T LEAVE ME! NO NO! PLEASE! FUCKING IDIOT WAKE UP!" Arthur slapped his brother's face back and fourth before giving up and falling onto his chest, giving up and just crying hard feeling weak and useless to help. Maybe he was the cursed one, to lose all he cared about and loved since the people came to the door. Slowly, he curled up in a shivering mess, falling asleep.

Alistair barely noticed when Arthur began slapping him, his body far too numb to register pain anymore. Darkness overwhelmed him as he lay there, too exhausted from his wounds and the loss of an entire night's worth of sleep. It had taken all his energy just to carry the shaking Brit that far, leaving him far too drained to do anything further. An uneasy sleep settled over him, taking the pain away as he dreamed of his mother, still healthy and smiling in a field of gold. It had been so long since he'd last seen her smile... The sight brought a feeling of warmth to his heart, chasing away the cold of blood-loss. _'I'm going to miss you Mum...'_ he thought, knowing there was nothing else he could do- that _any_ of them could do. "Take good care of your brothers for me" she told him, bringing him into a firm embrace. "I will" he replied, trying to force back the tears that escaped his closed eyes. She smiled sadly at him as the bright sunlight of the dream began to fade, plunging him into the cold darkness once more...

...

Two pairs of eyes stared down at him as he slowly blinked back into consciousness, the muffled voices of the Twins audible despite the ringing in his ears. "Ireland..? Wales..?" he asked groggily, struggling to sit up. Was something weighing him down? "Scot? Ye alright? We found ye collapsed on te floor" Looking around, it took him a moment to realize he wasn't laying in bed like he should be, the cold, hard surface of the floor digging into his back. "Where's Art'y?" he asked, remembering something about carrying him back to his room before he blacked out. "Found 'im lyin' on yer bloody body. Put 'im to bed before we stitched ye up." Now that they mentioned it, his wounds did seem to hurt less. Giving him a helping hand, the Twins went back to kitchen, having haphazardly prepared food while the two had slept. It took Alistair a moment before he felt stable enough to walk, having to lean on the walls for support as he made his way to Arthur's room, peering inside before shaking him awake. "Oi, Art'y. Supper time."

Arthur dreamed of her, he was in her arms like when he was just a small baby cuddling for warmth after being found lost and alone in the woods by Alistair. His heart ached in his dream but she smiled and held him tighter, whispering sweet things into his ears to keep him calm and safe. "I will always be with you. Don't let greed take over your heart Arthur and you'll be a fine wise country with many who love you." Looking up at her the boy nodded, "I will always be nice mum. I promise for you..." Tears fell down his face as he hugged her tightly, saying his goodbyes in his dream as he had missed her funeral.

It was cold when he was shaken awake, emerald eyes slowly opening and glazing over with tears, "A-Ally..." His lips barely whispered before he shot up hugging him tightly, "you're okay?! Ally you idiot don't scare me again! Please!" Sobbing, he pulled the red hair of the Scotsman, then realizing what room he was in. "O-out..." He mumbled, taking Alistair's hand and guiding him away to wards the kitchen where food waited.

* * *

 **Note:** And here's the last of the RP stories I wrote with a friend, enjoy!

 **Posted:** 5-9-2015


	2. Lessons

Alistair returned the small Brit's embrace with a tired lack of enthusiasm, wincing as his wounds were squeezed tightly by Arthur's arms. "Aye. Ahm fine... I'll not do tha' again" he replied sleepily, patting the younger boy's back comfortingly. Wiping away the blonde's tears with a rough hand, he ruffled his little brother's hair as per usual. He let out a small grunt of pain as his hair was pulled, scowling half-heartedly at Arthur before allowing him to drag him out of the room. No doubt Ireland and Wales had put the Brit in his own room because Alistair's bed was all bloody, not thinking about the effect it would have on him. Sighing, he forced Arthur to slow down as he walked with him to the kitchen, the smell of food the only thing keeping him from going back to bed. "Here" he said, pulling out a chair for the youngest, "ye can sit by me."

...

Ireland and Wales did most of the household chores while Alistair recovered, even daring to hunt once or twice despite the red-head's warnings that it was too dangerous.

It was quite boring being England in studies so many dates and things to study about the people. Every day Arthur would either fall asleep or attempt to skip out on it, more interested in the woods and the creatures it held.

Returning home early one day, the 15 year old yawned walking to his shared older brother's room tiredly only when opening the door he noted his brother was in there with someone else, emerald eyes widening then narrowing quickly as two people stared at him, one cute and blond, the other Alistair. Both naked as hell only a blanket hid their bottom parts. " _You_ bloody fucking git. _ **ALLY!**_ HOW FUCKING DARE YE SLEEP IN _**OUR BED**_ WITH ANOTHER PERSON! THAT'S _**DISGUSTING**_ YOU SICK DICK!" Picking tearing his boots off, Arthur threw them at his brother's head aggressively with anger, hitting the blond first.

-

Alistair only scowled in reply, obviously unamused by his little brother's intrusion. " _Get out runt_ " he growled, emerald eyes dark with lust and anger. He'd even made sure to choose a day in which all of his siblings were out of the house, wanting to avoid having to deal with them should one of them walk past his room- to avoid this _very_ situation. A light sheen of sweat covered his body, his skin slick as stood, not caring to cover his naked body. The blonde cried out in pain behind him, rubbing their face unhappily. "Yer bein' _rude,_ brat" he warned, grabbing Arthur's arm before he could throw anything else. Though they had already finished, he wasn't about to let his little brother harass his "guest". "Sorry France, ye should probably 'ead home."

Arthur screamed loudly, hitting his older brother weakly before tears began falling down his face. " ** _GERROFF!_** YOU BLOODY DICK! I DON'T HAVE TO BE POLITE WHEN YOU'RE _FUCKING_ SOME BLOODY BLOND _BIMBO_ IN THE BLOODY BED WE SHARE!" Fighting harder, Arthur slapped his brother across the face, before stopping. The sound was loud and it even made the blond stare with wide eyes. Arthur knew that one actually would have hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as his heart was. He didn't know why but it wasn't the bed that made him feel anger. Seeing his brother with someone was strange. His mother would never allow someone like that into the house. "A-Ally..." He whimpered sadly.

-

The room was silent as Alistair just stood there, his head to turned to the side from the force of his brother's lash out. A bright red mark in the shape of a hand-print began to show visibly on his skin, marking where he had been slapped. " _E-exuse moi..._ " France couldn't seem to get out of the room fast enough, only half-dressed but too scared of what was going to happen next between the two brothers to care. Alistair slowly turned to look at his little brother as they were left alone, his emerald eyes cold. The hand wrapped Arthur's arm tightened, the Scotsman's grip turning to one of steel, making it seem like for a moment that he was going to break the Brit's arm. " _Do not.._." he growled quietly, a dark look across his face, "hit me _ever_ again." Raising his arm he threw the younger boy to the side, slamming him into the thick, solid wood of the wall with unrestrained strength. Pressing him against the wall, Alistair grabbed the Brit's head and jerked it up, forcing to meet his eyes.

-

Arthur cried out as he hit the hard wall, coughing to catch his wind again before his face was forced up. Emerald eyes met emerald. That was the first time his brother had ever abused him in such a way. "Ally I'm sorry!" He sobbed out through tears, showing signs of his actual weakness. "Do not bring people here ever again..." It was a mumble but Arthur wouldn't go empty handed. "I don't want to see France here again. I don't want to look at you right now Ally remove your filth hands from me." Struggling for a second Arthur averted his eyes stubbornly, watching the fairies dancing in the background. Arthur would rather be peaceful along with them at that given moment, spacing out and becoming completely blank it the face, the Brit had seemed to have lost it from stress and emotional pains he would not share.

-

Emerald eyes still dark, he watched his brother's tear-streaked face with a fierce glare. It was the first time he'd lost control of himself like that, releasing the fiery temper the other countries knew him so well for. Frowning, Alistair quietly let go of Arthur's arm. It would be bruised, he knew, but it was all he could do to only grip Arthur's head, his fingers woven into the Brit's blonde hair. He'd managed to go that long without laying a hand on his brothers, always keeping a careful hold on his self-control... So why did he get so angry when Arthur hit him? Ireland and Wales had both tried beating him up and he had never even blinked, throwing punches with a cocky grin splitting his face. Yet, when Arthur slapped him, it somehow hurt much more. "Fine. I'll jus' take 'em to yer _old_ room. Ye wouldn't mind _tha'_ would ye? After all, we don' share it" he asked coldly, refusing to relent his right to bring someone into his own room without a fight. Refusing to release Arthur until the matter was settled, he leaned down and tried to force the Brit to look at him rather than off into space, lowering his face close as to prevent him from avoiding his eyes. " _Art'ur._ "

-

Arthur only blinked back in when his brother moved in front of his sight, "mother won't like that in her resting place... She won't like France. She hates the bloody frogs from cross the pond. Don't let me catch him here again or I'll take him out _myself_ next time." Suddenly feeling a lot of hate, Arthur's eyes still hadn't fully zoned back into the real world as a sly smile crossed his face, "you want to fuck him? Go fuck him in his own land because this land is mine. Hehh...Hehehe... What's on this land is mine including you. I won't share oh Brother of Mine..." Head slightly falling to the side for a few seconds, the real Arthur zoned back in fully confused. "W-wha...? A-Ally... Ouch..." Touching his bruised arm the Brit sniffled sadly before hugging his brother tightly. "Ally I'm sorry..." He murmured, "I didn't mean to hit you... I love you..." The teen's body pressed closer and tighter then, his cheek touching the Scot's cheek without meaning to sexually.

-

"'Til yer ready fer that _responsibility_ t'is land is still _mine_ " Alistair growled, his fingers tightening threateningly in Arthur's hair. Face dark, he narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy in a fierce glare, emerald gleaming with more malice than he'd felt in a long time. He took care of his brothers' and helped them expand their borders but that didn't mean he had to let them do whatever they pleased, _especially_ when it came to their existence as countries. Growling, he released his brother with a rough shove, too caught up in his temper to bother responding to the Brit's tearful apology. He didn't want Arthur's body pressing against him in that way, to feel the gentle touch of his skin; it was all to intimate. "Ahm leavin'..." he muttered, turning quickly away. Alistair didn't want Arthur to see his face right now- or anything else, for that matter. Gritting his teeth, he slipped on his trousers, trying to hide the growing bulge of his erection. _'Damn rage boners...'_ he thought, cursing himself for getting so fired up. He didn't have time for this.

-

Arthur slid down the wall and onto the floor more confused than ever, suddenly smirking as he saw it. " _You're doing it wrong.._." Standing up, Arthur walked to his older brother and pushed him towards the bed, sitting behind him and undoing his trousers. " _Remember? Don't let it get so hard Ally..."_ Grabbing Alistair's penis, Arthur moved his hand up and down slowly before picking up pace. All in all it was a great handjob, the soft skin working smoothly up and down but then suddenly his other hand moved down and began fondling his balls. "I bet _France_ can't do this one..." Chuckling, the teen thought he was actually helping his older brother.

-

Alistair let out a small cry of surprise as he was suddenly pushed from behind, falling onto the plush surface of the bed with a moody grunt. " _T'e hell-!?_ " he snarled, whipping his head around to glare at the smirking Brit with burning emerald eyes. Wondering what the hell was going he was about to turn around and smack Arthur over the head when a pair of hands suddenly invaded his trousers. Alistair's face flushed a bright scarlet at the contact, biting his hand to avoid moaning out loud. _'When did he get so good at this..?'_ he wondered, remembering the time he had to teach the Brit how to even do it in the first place. Alistair squeezed his eyes closed as he fought against the urges rising within him, a gasp escaping his lips as Arthur fondled the soft flesh of his balls. Growling, he couldn't stop himself when he turned around and shoved the younger onto the bed beneath him, pinning him there as the Scotsman glared him down. " _S-stop_ " he demanded, panting, his emerald eyes dark with lust. "Before I do somethin' I _know_ I'll regret."

-

"A-Ahh!" Arthur stared up at Alistair with eyes half closed and blush crossing his own face taken a bit by surprise. "Ally... What would you regret? W-why are you on top of me? I was just helping." Arthur's emerald eyes slowly closed and he breathed in and out in a quite sexual manner, "Ally... Am I not pretty enough?" Speaking aloud by accident the Brit quickly pulled his wrists away from Alistair's grasp, closing it with his mouth. ' _Oh fucking hell_...' He thought to himself completely busted as his knee went up to touch Alistair sexually in distraction.

-

Alistair's hands tightened around Arthur's wrists, his fingers digging into the younger boy's skin as he fought against the feeling that shot through his body at the touch. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the sexually attractive manner in which the Brit exhaled, trying to not think about how the blonde looked right then, all rumpled and embarrassed beneath him. "Dammit... Why does t'e _one runt_ I find in t'e woods have to be so cute..." he muttered quietly to himself, lowering his head to rest his forehead and Arthur's. A small, sly smile stretched across his lips at the younger boy's words. Not pretty enough? Hell, the brat was the entire reason he had a thing for blondes in the first place... "Nay... Yer too attractive fer yer own good" he whispered in reply unable to stop himself as he lay a fierce kiss on the Brit's lips.

-

Arthur winced a little as Alistair tightened his grip on his wrists, his knee coming to a stop as he heard words he never thought his older brother would say. "What-!" Being cut off by the fierce kiss, Arthur blushed insanely, his head spinning in circles before he had to close his eyes, it took a second for his own lips to react locking on with Alistair's. It was weird and wet. Nothing like he'd expected. Arthur had never kissed anyone before not even a pretty girl whom crushed on him for months and tried to for he ignored her uninterested.

Soft gentle moans sounded through breaths for air as the kiss went on, not knowing when to pull away... Arthur didn't want to. He liked it. Arching up his body begged for more.

-

Alistair slipped his tongue into Arthur's mouth, claiming the younger boy's mouth for his own. Pressing their bodies closer together, he slowly released the Brit's wrists in favor of dragging his fingers down his little brother's sides, letting his hands come to rest on the smaller male's hips. Face flushed, he lifted his head away as the pair finally separated. "Better stop me now- I won't if ye don't" he murmured in warning, his teeth grazing the fragile skin of the blonde's throat. Nipping his collarbone, Alistair made a bright red marking, partially out of revenge for the hand-print that had been on his face.

-

Arthur opened his eyes when his brother pulled away, blushing deeply he caught his breath, "why would I stop you Al... You're already all over me..." The Brit made a small noise as the other's hands moved over his sides causing a tingle to happen in his chest, closing his eyes again as his brother made his claim and dominance over the once porcelain perfect skin. "Huu... Ally... I can't stop you if I tried to..." Shy delicate hands had found their way to Alistair's red hair, running through it and gripping it, trying to pull him back up for another kiss.

-

" _Good..._ " Alistair murmured, letting his tongue drag across Arthur's throat. Fingers found their way into his hair, only serving to encouraging him further. Taking claim of the younger boy's lips once more, he let his fingers slide up Arthur's tunic, up and across the still-skinny chest of one yet to grow proper muscles. _'So small... Like a doll'_ he thought, grinning. No matter how much his brother wanted to deny it, he was still just a child in comparison. One hand left the Brit's hips to slowly, teasingly slide lower, gently rubbing Arthur's still-clothed penis. Without waiting to see what the blonde's reaction would be, he pressed his palm roughly against it, grinding it against the soft flesh.

-

Arthur's head moved back with the kiss his moaning intensifying, when Alistair palmed down he tore from the kiss, lips moving up to his brother's neck in a frenzy. "Alistair... It feels so warm. Ahh! I want them off!" Removing his hands from the other's hair, Arthur unbuttoned his trousers. Sitting up, his lips moved over Alistair's again, his own tongue entering the redhead's mouth with a curious exploring taste. _'I shouldn't be doing this... But it feels so right.._.' He thought to himself.

-

" _Let me set ye on fire.._ " Alistair murmured against Arthur's lips, emerald eyes dark as they stared half-lidded at the younger boy. His skin burned, every touch and taste setting his senses on fire. It felt strange, to be so aroused by one he had taken in and claimed as his little brother... Yet, a part of him had never truly been able to accept the blonde Brit as one of his siblings. _'I don't want you to be my "little brother"...'_ he thought, unable to restrain the lust rising with those unspoken words. The hand on Arthur's chest moved lower, helping him remove the trouser that were becoming far too tight to be comfortable. Tossing the unnecessary article of clothing to the side, Alistair slid his hands down onto the soft, exposed flesh. With deft hands, he slowly stroked the Brit's growing erection, teasing him as he played with the tip with his fingers. "Shall I show ye somethin' tha' feels better t'an t'is?" he asked, still refusing to give Arthur the pleasure he seemed to be so desperately craving.

-

Arthur moaned, his face a deep deep red, "please Alistair no! T-That's not proper! Ahh... But it feels too bloody good!" Squirming a bit the Brit knew something was going to happen with the other's mouth not being a complete fool he actually paid attention to his older brother's porn stash. "Nghh... Your just as your hair... Hot and burning me like bloody hell..." The Brit began to breath more as he slipped his jumper off, tossing it across the room rather hard, his body was already sweating, new to the experience. He too didn't want the other as just a brother anymore. "Al... Take me instead... Make me yours... Forget about the rest I'm much prettier for your tastes..." Filling himself with vanity, Arthur could only smirk evilly as he thought about France being dumped behind.

-

" _Proper..?_ Yer talkin' to t'e wrong man Art'y" Alistair replied, smirking at Arthur's reaction. Catching the look on the blonde's face he gave the soft flesh in his hand a sudden jerk, wanting to wipe the vanity off his face. _'The rest? Yer the only one I've ever kept...'_ he thought, fondling the skin of the Brit's penis in his fingers with practiced ease. Moving his hands at an increasingly fast pace, he lowered his lips onto Arthur's chest, letting his tongue drag one of the boy's nipples. Swirling it around the sensitive bud, he gently nipped it with his teeth, teasing the younger male's body as he made him grow more and more excited. He knew it was a first for Arthur, having his body manipulated like this; if he wasn't careful he'd push him too hard, too soon. Using only his hands to make Arthur cum, he refrained from just taking the blonde then and there, wanting to make sure he fully prepared him for the rest. As heartless as he was to his other lovers, he couldn't bring himself to be that rough on his "little brother".

-

Arthur cried out, "Alistair... Please! My body can't take much m-more... I don't do this stuff like your lovers do..." Shutting his mouth fast as he spoke out harshly by accident on his brother's choice of sexual partners, Arthur frowned. He was being too easy. "Ally... Stop now..." He whispered, not wanting to stop truly. He really didn't want to be like the rest. Left a few days after the fun had begun. France was actually the longest his brother had been with.

Arthur covered his nipple with a hand to try and stop his brother, squirming to get away. "A-Al... I'm scared... Stop..." He lied.

-

" _Nay_ " Alistair replied stubbornly, pressing his lips against Arthur's cheek in a heated caress. He could hear the odd tone in the Brit's voice, lifting his head to look at the blonde seriously. "I don' do t'is to t'e others." Slowly releasing the younger boy's length, he raised his hands to cup Arthur's face, planting a firm kiss on his lips. _'Take the hint already brat...'_ he thought, not wanting to admit how much Arthur's words bothered him. A strange warmth knotted in his chest, burning his skin until he worried it would sear him from the inside out. _'Why do you make me feel like this..?'_ he wondered, pressing their bodies and tongues together. "And I don' think either of us wants to stop..."

-

"Ally..." Was all Arthur managed to say in the heated moment, his arms moving around Alistair's shoulders to hold him closer and closer, legs spreading and moving around his hips to slowly help grind as their tongues touched. _'Why... Do I feel like this? It's not proper...'_ Arthur thought, his hands moving apart and down his brother's back slowly.

-

The space between them closed as their bodied pressed against each other, hips grinding the soft flesh of both men's penises together. Moaning into the mouth interlocked with his own, Alistair could only act on instinct, his mind shutting off as Arthur moved his hips. Unable to restrain himself anymore he reached down and grabbed the smaller male's hips, lifting them as he pressed his solid length against the Brit's arse. With little warning, he pushed his penis slowly into Arthur, groaning at the feeling of hot flesh surrounding him. " _A-Art'y.._." he panted, his fingers digging into the blonde's soft skin as he entered him. Waiting a moment for the younger boy to adjust to the sudden, foreign feeling he lay a shower of kisses on his face. Testing his reaction, Alistair gave a single, short buck of his hips.

-

The space between them closed as their bodied pressed against each other, hips grinding the soft flesh of both men's penises together. Moaning into the mouth interlocked with his own, Alistair could only act on instinct, his mind shutting off as Arthur moved his hips. Unable to restrain himself anymore he reached down and grabbed the smaller male's hips, lifting them as he pressed his solid length against the Brit's arse. With little warning, he pushed his penis slowly into Arthur, groaning at the feeling of hot flesh surrounding him. " _A-Art'y.._." he panted, his fingers digging into the blonde's soft skin as he entered him. Waiting a moment for the younger boy to adjust to the sudden, foreign feeling he lay a shower of kisses on his face. Testing his reaction, Alistair gave a single, short buck of his hips.

-

Alistair kissed away the tears of pain that sprung up on Arthur's face he pushed deeper inside, his hips thrust slowly into the burning warmth of the blonde's body at first, gradually picking up the pace. Moans filled the room as their bodies rocked back and forth, their minds lost in the heat of passion. Fingers dug into Alistair's skin, leaving faint red lines across his back. Mark for mark, both their skin began to turn red, scratched by tooth, nail, and heat.

It wasn't until quite a while later that they finally parted, panting and sweating from excursion. Alistair looked quietly at his "brother" laying beside him, unspeakably grateful that neither of the Twins were home. Given full privacy, the fiery-haired Scot didn't care how he looked, both arms sliding around Arthur's waist in an unusually snuggly manner. He didn't know what to say so he buried his face in the blonde's golden hair, quietly breathing in his scent. He'd tried so hard to not get too attached to anyone he had sex with, to feel nothing for them... Deep down he wondered if he would be able to keep Arthur from hating him too, just like everyone else did in the end...

-

Arthur lay panting hard beside Alistair, his skin reddened. He didn't care as he was pulled into the other's arms, simply just tracing a finger along one of them as he closed his eyes relaxing. It was peaceful and quiet, the twins out probably getting into trouble as usual. Turning over, Arthur faced his brother and touched his face. Emerald eyes studied him curiously filled his love and care. "Ally... Will you promise me now... That as long as I give you my body, you won't sleep with anyone else? P-please just promise me that much... So I know I didn't lose my virginity for nothing at all... Because my heart feels funny now. It beats fast and hurts when you put your lips over mine. I know I've never felt it and I can't possibly know how to... But I think I love you more than a brother ever would. More like that time that girl followed me home, trying to attach herself... Ew..." Shuddering, the Brit covered his face slightly embarrassed before moving out of Alistair's warm arms. "I'm going to bathe before the twins get back. I'm full of our love..." That said the blond walked out of the room and outside towards the creek, naked.

-

"Aye... I promise..." Alistair murmured softly, sighing with a small grin stretching across his face. Something told him Arthur was going to be more of the "clingy" type. It felt nice, the gentle touch of the Brit's hands caressing his face in that adorably shy manner of his. Brushing his lips across the blonde's forehead, he knew their big brother- little brother relationship was over. "Tha's because yer _not_ my lil' brother Art'y" he whispered, ruffling Arthur's hair with one rough hand as per usual. A glimmer of something sly shone in the Scotsman's eyes, his arms tightening ever so slightly. "Yer my _wife_ now." Offering no explanation whatsoever for his sudden, strange remark, Alistair loosened his arms enough that Arthur would be able to get up. Running a hand through his hair he considered washing, about to stand and follow the naked blonde when a loud knock sounded at the door. _'what the hell...?'_ he wondered, quickly slipping on a pair of trousers and a simple tunic before cracking open the plain wood door, only to find a group of men standing outside. _'Just like before'_ he thought, eyes wide. "No, you weren't supposed to arrive until next week..."

-

Arthur smiled at his brother, 'wife?' how confusing. Hearing the loud knock on the door caused Arthur to jump and run back into the room, quickly putting on Alistair's much larger shirt along with his normal trousers, Arthur peered out. His eyes instantly went numb at the sight of the men, for the last time they came bad things happened. Why was Alistair talking to them? Storming out, the Brit tugged on his brother's shirt, trying to pull him away from the threatening to him men. "Ally... Close the door... I-I'm cold..." He whispered, his hands shaking like leaves filled with fearfulness.

-

"Art'ur..." Alistair could only looked at the boy sadly, a tense smile on his face. Kneeling down to his height, he hugged the Brit close to him, tension visible in every muscle of his sturdy body. "I have to leave..." he whispered, his fingers digging into the younger boy's skin as he spoke. He didn't look too happy about whatever it was that the men had told him, even less that he apparently had to leave Arthur behind. "Captain Kirkland, we will be waiting at the shore. Join us when you're ready." The men behind him bowed and turned away, walking back into the forest from whence they originally came. As they disappeared, Alistair let out a heavy sigh. A blue uniform of some kind lay on the doorstep, a oddly feathered hat resting atop it. The Scotsman couldn't think of anything to say, just managing to breathe out a quite "Ahm sorry..." as the two of them stood there.

-

Arthur frowned, confusedly before tears began to fall down his face. "They took mum away... And now they're taking you from me. YOU _STUPID_ GIT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! How? ...How could you..." Sobbing, the blond turned away, his heart shattering into a thousand pieces.

Arthur hid away for a few hours to calm down before coming back out to see Alistair. "So... You're really going to leave me alone with the twins... I won't be able to make it without you here Ally. I thought you loved me. I thought you made a promise just a few hours ago... Ally... I love you. Please. I'll never ask for anything ever again..." Falling to his knees before the Scotsman, Arthur begged. Hands shakily moving up to touch his brother's hands. "I can't lose my love..."

-

Alistair stood at the front door, looking quietly out at the forest path that lead to the island shore. Smoke curled around him from his cigar, his eyes blank as he thought over something or other. A blue petticoat with a white undershirt, black trousers, and a feathered hat made up his new uniform, the clothes strange against his skin. He'd changed while Arthur ran and hid, having stood there for the hours he was gone, as if patiently waiting for the Brit to re-appear. Turning, his emerald eyes watched Arthur approach with a sad gleam, a small smile creeping across his face. "Aye, I love ye too Art'ur..." he murmured, wrapping the shaking blonde in his arms. Resting his head against Arthur's shoulder, he sighed heavily, hesitant to leave his family all alone. "It's jus' for a while..." he whispered reassuringly, "T'ey need me to go out to sea. I'll be back before ye know it." He left out the part in which he would be pirating, looting and destroying that which was technically the property of another country. He didn't want Arthur to know he was about to kill humans for money. Alistair knew Ireland and Wales would take good care of England while he was gone, though perhaps not exactly in the same way he did.

-

Arthur sobbed again finding it hard to hold back his pained emotions. "Ally... If you can't take me with you... Promise to not... Cheat on me? I promise I'll never look at anyone else while you're away..."

 _~Three years later~_

A handsome blond man no older than 18 was at the talk of all the UK. His face was posted up in all the shops of rich areas, their forms spelling out:

ARTHUR KIRKLAND  
WANTED  
REWARD  
DEAD or ALIVE

DANGEROUS

Having set sail again after destroying a whole village, Arthur sighed boredly holding one of those forms. The sea had become his new home after a rebellion for more riches after a slight depression. But with this new home came a dangerous fame. Arthur alone had killed many humans and taken over several areas. Destroying any other ship that got in his way. The young man had a natural talent for the rugged life at sea hence making him the top most wanted captin at sea along with a few others. Despite it only being a few years he had changed a lot in personality and mind. Maturing much in looks as well.

"Capn'? Where we be headin' next?"

Turning to the man Arthur pulled his gun out of his belt and shot the man in the head without so much as a strain in his face. It stayed hollow and void of any emotion, almost barbaric. "We? Oh no." Emerald eyes sparkled as they watched blood flow over his deck. "Tsk, you're all such dirty humans really. Foolishly falling for orders of one much greater than you and expecting to live in the end..." Arthur's eyes averted to the rest of the crew, staring in silence before a cold laughed echoed out with more shots. Red pained the waters as sharks fed on the once crew. "I think I'm going home for a lone visit." He chuckled, turning the ship around and heading to the familiar isles, scents of memories filling his mind. He would be safe here from harm of the wanted signs.

-

The island hadn't changed a bit, still looking as it had years ago. The wind blew faintly through the trees, bringing with it the scent of the sea. A lone figure stood on the shore, dressed all in blue and white, just like his flag. Dark emerald eyes gazed out at the road leading further in quietly, blank with memory. _'It's been a while...'_ Alistair Kirkland thought, a cigar in his mouth, his arms crossed as he started up the path. He hadn't been able to visit during his years of pirating, at least not long enough for his brothers' to notice. Every time he'd stopped by it had been in the middle of the night, far past the time they had all fallen asleep. It had been quite some time since his last visit, though, his visits sparse to begin with... He wondered if the house was still the same, or if one of his siblings had decided to remodel while he was away. He'd heard Ireland and Wales had been doing something or other in their own countries, but not much else. It was _Arthur_ he was worried about. A sly grin cracked across his lips; he looked forward to seeing the runt again.

-

Arthur hid his ship in the water's coast well before he dared lay a foot on land. The sun was setting when he had everything cleaned out perfectly the way he liked it. His red jacket was a bit tattered however from wear and tear. Walking down the path he smiled as his home came into view. It hadn't changed at all, still sweet and welcoming.

"I'm home mum..." He whispered without tears as he carefully placed wild flowers at her grave planned ahead of time. Despite being a captain Arthur still had many soft spots deep down. Family he would love to no end... Humans just scum under his boots.

Opening the door to his home he took in the scents there, his childhood flushing though, "home..." He murmured, his boots making a lot of noise as he walked through. Not knowing anyone else was home he went to the bedroom he once shared with someone he loved who never bothered to return. Or so he thought.

-

Alistair made his way slowly through the forest, taking in everything he had missed during so many years at sea. It was comforting, seeing his old home again, the sight of something so familiar making warmth knot in his chest. Figuring no one would be home this time either, the blue-clad pirate walked casually up the front path, walking past his mother's grave with a small smile. _'Those flowers always were her favorites...'_ he thought, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks. Wait, flowers? Looking at them more carefully, he noticed with quite a bit of surprise that they were still fresh. Had someone been there recently? Turning back to the house, he opened the front door as quietly as possible, peering inside, emerald eyes alight with mischief. He had a sneaking suspicion of who it could be... Listening, he grinned widely as a pair of boots stomped on the floor loudly, their owner obviously oblivious to the fact that someone else was in the house with them. Following the noise, he walked on much lighter feet, hardly making a sound. Seeing the door to his old room open, he slowed, both arms reaching out as he snagged the blonde standing just inside the doorway. "Been a'while, aye _runt?_ " he whispered, a hand clamped firmly over his victim's eyes.

-

Arthur almost sadly looked around the bedroom eyes pausing on the bed where his last happy memory of childhood lay. Not knowing a Scotsman was in the house with him, he had let his guard down. _"FUCKING HELL!"_ When grabbed from behind he let out a loud growl, gun instantly being pulled out but when the voice to the arms spoke, the hand quickly dropped the gun on the floor. After a long pause Arthur cleared his throat, more of a man's voice in placement of a young teen's. " _Kiss me_ swabby git..." The hand that had dropped the gun now moved over Alistair's hand that covered his eyes, his skin was still smooth like before, gloves having protected them over the years. No tears fell down his face, just a smile grew. "Bloody git... I thought you died and washed away in the waves." Removing the hand from his eyes, Arthur looked up at Alistair, Emerald eyes filled with questions and want. His heart beat fast just as it did when he first fell in love.

-

Alistair could only reply with a sly smile, watching as Arthur's gun landed with a heavy thud on the floor. " _Someone's_ a lil' jumpy..." he commented, chuckling at the surprisingly extreme reaction he had gotten out of the blonde. It was all he could do to stifle his laughter as Arthur's voice changed, becoming deeper and more composed. He really was nothing more than a child at times... Pulling his hand away he dragged it slowly down the Brit's face, caressing his smooth skin with his palm. The fiery-haired Scotsman was more than happy to oblige, lowering his head to press his lips firmly against Arthur's, still quite a bit taller than the slightly younger pirate. It was a feeling he'd missed, the feel of their bodies pressed close together. Alistair's other arm wrapped tightly around the Brit's waist, pulling him closer. "I missed ye Art'y..." he murmured softly against his lips, emerald eyes staring longingly at the blonde in his arms.

-

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alistair tightly, his lips moving gracefully with the kiss before pulling away to stare at his brother, red hair never changing nor accent. "Ally. You think you missed me? Have you no idea how I felt when you left?!" Giving his older brother a small light slap to the face he pulled away. "Whatever then... I'm quite tired. Do not look at me as I change okay git? I'll put a bullet in yer bloody eye." Arthur had a more aggressive way of talking than before, having lost a lot of his timid nature. "Curious the seas have been." He began, sliding his red jacket off. "I sailed into a pathetic country called France once on my journey. He's not what I expected him to be. Hehh... He certainly does entertain in the nudity category though. Of course, why else would you have been with him once long ago anyways?" Clearly trying to get a reaction from his older brother, the Brit pretended to struggle with a button on his shirt. "Drat..." He whispered, pretending to try and keep it to himself.

-

Alistair only grinned when he was slapped, having lost any reaction to pain long ago. "So _abusive_ , Art'ur..." he commented sadly, pretending to be injured by his lover's cold shouldering him. Watching shamelessly as Arthur began to strip, the Scotsman could only chuckle at the blonde's change in temperament. _'I like this side of you better...'_ he thought after a moment, an amused gleam in his emerald eyes as he looked his partner over appreciatively. Ignoring the Brit's obvious jab at his patience, Alistair stepped up behind the smaller pirate with that same, sly grin, his hands quietly slipping under his shirt. "Fer a terror of t'e sea, ye sure are easy to catch" he whispered, his lips brushing against Arthur's ear as he spoke. Without warning, he suddenly tightened his hold and twisted to the side, lifting Arthur into the air as he flopped back onto what was once their shared bed. "Shall we sleep toget'er like we used to~?" he asked, leaning his head against Arthur's. It was obvious that he had no intention of letting the Brit go willingly.

-

"Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Arthur growled as he was lifted in the air and flopped onto the bed with, his face frowned quite unhappy. "I'm not a child anymore! Let me go!" Struggling for a few seconds, Arthur calmed down and gave up with a tired groan. "I should shoot your face for this..." Not having anymore patience the Brit simply ripped his shirt off and tossed it, a slightly toned stomach appearing. "Easy to catch eh? Well... At least I didn't get caught by a frog. Nei... I got caught by my own kind." Arthur's eyes changed softer and he rolled over top of Alistair, staring down at him. "My god... You have no idea how lonely its been without you to mock me back for my temper. All the engagements I've had were... Slightly of the afraid to piss me off type. Don't worry though. I've not slept with a single person. Just watched boredly as they tried to get in my pants... Disgusting creatures wanting power..." Cringing a bit, Arthur lay down, his index trailing along the Scot's lower lip slowly as he vented about past troubles.

-

"Cuddlin" was all Alistair said by way of reply, ignoring his partner's demands as he wrapped his arms tighter around Arthur's body. A happy smile settled over his face as he lay there, covered in the scent and feel of his lover. He'd managed to keep a straight face when he left, but the years had admittedly been hard on him too, the loneliness twisting painfully in his chest until he almost turned around and headed home, desiring nothing more than to abandon his pirating career just to stay with his family- more specifically with Arthur. Sighing, he nuzzled his face into the Brit's messy blonde hair, burying it in the soft golden strands. He loosened his arms just enough that his partner could roll over but not escape, his hands lingering on Arthur's bare skin. "Yer so skinny" he murmured, letting his fingers trail lightly up his lover's spine. "Ye really _are_ a runt." Obviously teasing, he couldn't help but relax in the moody pirate's presence, the tension that had always seemed to linger in his body slowly ebbing away as they lay there. It was good to hear about Arthur's troubles once more, having been almost completely cut off from the Brit while at sea. "Tha' makes me 'appy to 'ear..." he said softly, leaning forward to plant a light kiss on his lover's lips. "I would 'ave 'ad to be jealous."

-

Arthur kissed Alistair back sweetly, his hand moving to play with red locks. Alistair always knew when to listen, never speaking out or interrupting. "You should be jealous of one though..." Arthur murmured, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. "You see..." Having troubles thinking about how to say what he was going to say, the Brit sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. "When I was first learning the ropes... I got advise from a man not of our culture." Arthur's hand suddenly gripped his own hair roughly as if punishing himself. "When he had enough of teaching me... He had his way with me. I was just a child then. I accepted his disgusting alcohol and got bloody drunk. The next thing I know and feel is pain. Alistair... Don't hate me for I have ashamed you and broken my promise allowing another man to be atop of me..." Covering his face in sadness, Arthur let out a long sigh.

-

Alistair listened in his usual silent way, emerald eyes growing dark as he heard Arthur's story. Instead of being angry with him, however, he merely sat up and gently took the Brit's hands away from his face. "Did ye kill 'im?" he asked quietly, laying his lips against the smooth skin in his palms. A small wicked smile crept across his lips as he lifted his head once more, a bit of his bloodthirsty edge shining through as he looked at his lover's face. "If not, I'd be more 'an 'appy to fer ye." A small tendril of rage twisted in his chest at the thought of someone else having their way with his Arthur, laying their filthy hands on his partner's body. _'I would kill anyone for you...'_ he thought, reaching up to caress Arthur's face, his face softening. "'S fine, Art'ur... Ahm not mad at ye."

-

Arthur's face turned into one of lust when Alistair spoke of killing the man whom hurt him, his lips pressed firmly to the other's hand in a slow manner, "why not together?" He whispered with a sly grin, pulling away to sit up a bit. "Nei... The day I find him my sword and bullet shall pierce his tanned skin. His body will decorate my ship. He is the only one who got away without so much as a scratch." With a sigh, Arthur got up from the bed and walked to the window, looking out of it, dim moonlight illuminating his care chest, trousers unbuttoned. "If you would kill anyone for me... Would you kill yourself?" The blond slowly looked toward his partner with curious eyes towards the reaction.

-

"As ye wish" Alistair replied with a small sigh, enjoying the feel of his lover's lips against his skin. "Jus' don' blame me if I find 'im first, aye?" Grinning, he let a bit of challenge slip into his voice, knowing full well the feisty Brit would catch it. It amused him, hearing someone he'd known for so long as a cowardly cry-baby speak so tough. Even if Arthur was now known as a fearsome pirate Captain that brought terror to the seas, Alistair could still only see him as a stubborn, bed-headed blonde boy who refused to admit he was the submissive one out of the pair. Watching Arthur as he moved away, he couldn't help worrying that he was still too small. Turning his thoughts away from his partner's health, he meet Arthur's emerald gaze with on of his own, his expression sobering. Getting to his feet, Alistair's clothes rustled faintly as he walked up behind his partner, pulling his shirt down until his neck lay fully exposed. Drawing a dagger from his side, he took Arthur's hand and placed the handle in his palm, pressing the sharp edge of the blade against his throat. " _Aye_ " he murmured, eyes serious as he put enough pressure to make a small line of blood appear...

-

Arthur's eyes widened as the red ribbon of blood slowly dripped out, "never do that _again_." He murmured, dropping the blade to the floor and wrapping his arms around the other, lips pressing to the open flesh, his tongue drawing out to clean the wound and heal with a small whispered spell. "I could never let you kill yourself Ally. It would lead to a much lonelier life for the both of us. The afterlife is not a clear one like they say... At least not for our kind." Scoffing and moving away, Arthur walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. "Shall I make you something to eat for once? I don't recall ever cooking for you." Pulling out a pan, the blond Brit smirked, "old hags always would say my cooking would be the end of their days... But I feel you'd like the taste much better."

-

Alistair gave Arthur a small smile, ignoring the strange tingle of unknown magick on his skin as he quietly returned the Brit's embrace. He knew Arthur would never order him to do such a thing, but it brought an odd warmth to his heart to hear it with his own ears. "Ye know I could never leave ye alone..." he murmured, oddly happy. He could only grimace in response, shaking his head firmly as Arthur offered to cook. "Spare me Art'y. Yer cookin' could kill us _both..._ " he replied, chuckling at his lover's attempt to once again get someone to eat his "food". Glancing with a small smile at the knife still laying on the floor, he followed Arthur out of the room, quickly intercepting him before he could so much as touch anything in the kitchen. "Why don' I cook fer _ye_ instead, Art'y? 'S been years since I 'ad t'e chance to after all..." Keeping a careful eye on the Brit, he made sure his lover stayed far away as he prepared one of their childhood dishes.

-

Arthur pouted and sat down, "twas just fish and chips..." He didn't know what it was but something about watching Alistair cooking made his heart warm up, a smile growing across his face, "oi... Ally. I bet you ten gold you can't cook me better than what you're making now." Winking the Brit took off the rest of his clothes, completely naked nothing but a mere scar tainted his body.

-

"Twas just _char 'an ash_ " Alistair corrected, glancing behind him with a sly smile. He'd tried to teach Arthur to cook once upon a time- it's easy to say it didn't go well. He winced as he recalled how long it had taken to repair the fire damage to the kitchen; their Mum had nearly killed him for that one. He was just stirring something, about to add a few more ingredients, when Arthur's voice piped up behind him once more, causing him to turn his head towards the Brit curiously. "Ye w'at now?" he asked, chuckling as his lover stripped. Chuckling, he moved the food to the side, knowing it would burn once he was distracted. Alistair grinned, walking forward until they were almost chest to chest. Reaching out to take Arthur's chin in his fingers, he tilted his lover's head up, still quite a bit taller than his British partner. "Are ye tha' eager Art'y?" he asked, emerald eyes shining with amusement. "Ye only 'ave ta ask. I never could deny ye." Lowering his head, he placed a firm kiss on Arthur's lips, secretly eager to see how he'd react after so many years. _'Show me what you've learned in my absence'_ he thought, enjoying having the feel of his lover's skin beneath his hands once more.

-

When Alistair walked so close Arthur's skin tingled slightly, their lips touching made him moan and press close. Without breaking the kiss, Arthur led him towards the bedroom turning more and more desperate as he moved back. Arthur pulled away from the kiss and spun around, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. "Ally... I could never possibly ask for something like this. You should know... I just take." Gliding away from the door the blond pushed his lover's chest, making him sit down on the bed. "I haven't slept with anyone... But I have learned what men like and want..." Moving over Alistair's lap, Arthur stared into his eyes, not breaking the contact as he moved his hips slowly, hands putting the other's over his hips. "Guide me Ally... Let me see what you want..."

Licking his lips, the Brit moved his face in, kissing down his lover's neck teasingly.

-

Alistair could only chuckle as Arthur grew more and more desperate, not arguing when he was pulled towards their old shared bedroom. It'd been so long since he'd seen the Brit like that, excitement beginning to make his heart pound in his ears. A few years, he'd said, but a country's perception of a year was equal to that of a hundred to a human- Alistair had been gone for three. He could only grin as he was pushed down, amused that Arthur was being so passive-aggressive. A soft moan escaped his lips as their hips were ground together, restraining himself as he grabbed hold of the Brit on his lap, doing something he would only do for Arthur. "Nay" he said, a sly gleam in his eyes, his hands reaching up to remove his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. "This time I'll let you explore fer yerself." Tilting his head to side, he lay his arms above his head, giving Arthur complete access to his body.

-

Arthur didn't blush or flush as he gained control, slowly moving his hips around to arouse his lover more. "Explore for myself?" His eyes glinted as he pecked his lover's lips. "To explore your body would be an honor my love. Your body matured a lot from the last time we made love you know." Emerald eyes looked down the Scot's masculine chest. Hands carefully touching down it. "But alas mine has as well I suppose." Teasingly, Arthur moved off his brother's lap. Backing away he posed. "Maybe I shouldn't explore you... Maybe I should just let you suffer with that stiff in your willy." Winking the Brit turned around and walked out of the room, a huge grin over his face.

-

Alistair could only grin, enjoying Arthur's playing hard to get. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he stood, his stride much larger than that of the small British pirate's. Reaching out, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, preventing him from escaping. " _Art'y~_ " he crooned, nipping the blonde's ear with his sharp canines. "Yer so _mean_ Art'ur... 'An 'ere I as tryin' to be nice fer once..." Pretending to pout, he let his hands slowly slide lower, teasingly close to the soft flesh of Arthur's penis. "Were ye 'oping t'at I'd pin ye down and take you roug'ly?" he asked, as if his fingers weren't already massaging his lover's sensitive spots, his emerald eyes darkened by lust.

-

Arthur let out a low moan, turning around fast and kissing him deeply, his teeth grazing his bottom lip, his knee moving up to rub back. When Arthur pulled away from the kiss his eyes were filled with lust and want, body shaking to hold back. "Ally... How am I mean? You're the one not taking me." The Brit reached his hand down and stroked the softness of his lover's crotch. "Just steal me like a treasure... I may not be nearly as pretty as it. But I'll give you a good time." Jumping up, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alistair's neck, legs moving around his waist to hold himself up with ease, lips finding their way to his jawline. "Just take me..."

-

Alistair moaned as Arthur practically leapt upon him, desperate for his touch. "So demandin' _Art'ur~_ " he crooned, dragging both of them back as he fell onto the bed, throwing his lover onto the soft mattress beneath him. Throwing the rest of his clothes to the side, he let his hands roam over his lover's skin, his lips laying a hot trail of kisses across the Brit's skin. No longer holding himself back, he laid claim to every inch of Arthur's body, having been separated from his dear blonde far too long for his liking. His mouth moved lower, until it rest just above the soft flesh of the Brit's penis. Teasingly, he played with the tip, massaging the skin with his hands and mouth.

-

Arthur covered his face with the old yet new pleasure, his body shivered begging for attention. "Careful... You might make me cum Ally..." The blond's hands moved down, running through the red hair. It was soft and almost irresistible. Blush illuminated Arthur's cheeks and he sat up quickly trying not to buck a bit. "Ally... My turn..." He murmured, pushing his lover off of him and taking over, massing and licking before soft gentle lips began sucking around the shaft.

-

"'S that so bad~?" Alistair asked, eyes glinting mischievously. He let Arthur go, but not without a quick nip to tease him more than he already had. Falling back, he it back a moan as he was taken over, amusement showing on his face despite his arousal. It had been a while, but he couldn't help but think Arthur was always one to avoid his own pleasure- at least so long as it wasn't after his partner was already feeling good. Quietly, he let his fingers trail down the back of his lover's neck, pulling his hair playfully, purposely making it hard for the Brit to do what he wanted without getting distracted.

-

Arthur's brows furrowed pulling his face up. "Ally~~ Of course it's a bad thing you bloody git! Stop making it hard for me..." Pouting adorably, he began fondling Alistair's balls with his hands, mouth going back over his penis to suck hard for a few moments deeping once. When he finished with that, he sat upon his lover's lap, kissing up his chest slowly to his neck where he began to suck and nip, leaving a red mark.

-

Alistair could only grin, his hands creeping down Arthur's body until his fingers rested just under the Brit's arse, fingers poking and prodding in an obviously sexual, distracting manner. Leaning forward, he returned the blonde's nip with a rough bite, making sure to leave behind a clear, bloody mark on his shoulder _. 'Everyone will know you are mine...'_ he thought, letting his tongue trail hotly across the tender wound. "'S my duty to make it _hard_ Art'y~" he crooned, grinning as he continued messing with his lover more and more. Flexing his hand, he slowly pushed a finger inside the blonde's arse, making sure it was far too slow and gentle for Arthur to be satisfied.

-

Arthur moaned, looking up at his lover with a lustful face. His shoulder hurt though, he'd be sure to make Alistair pay for that later. As Alistair's finger moved, Arthur shivered. Gripping his lover's thighs hard he pressed closer and closer, hoping the other would stop and give him something more... Anything more. "P-please... Ally... This is too much for me to handle..." Removing his tight grip and moving his hands forward with a smirk, pinching Alistair's ass cutely. "Aha! Mm... Take that you bloody tease~"

-

Chuckling, Alistair let his mouth trail up and across Arthur's neck, thrusting his finger deeper. "As ye wish Art'y~" he murmured, adding a few more fingers as he gradually increased his pace, working and stretching the tender flesh as he prepared it for the next step. After a few minutes of preparing, the fiery-haired Scotsman finally removed his hand from his lover's arse, letting his fingers gently grope their way back. "I'll give ye yer release~" he whispered, caressing Arthur's soft flesh as he ground his erection against the tender spot, pressing against his lover with more and more force until he finally penetrated, letting the lustful Brit once more grow accustomed before daring to move. He knew how much it hurt, and Arthur wasn't yet used to it enough for him to move without permission.

-

Arthur's face cringed with the feeling of Alistair pushing in. It took him a minute to get used to it before he nodded in okay, his arms slowly wrapping around his lover, face moving in to kiss his neck sweetly. "Ally... I love you." He murmured into his ear, hands slowly moving up and down the center of his spine.

-

"I love ye too _runt_ " Alistair could only manage to whisper out the words before the room filled moans, both men's minds too far gone to form coherent words. Sweat covered his body in a light sheen, making him dig his fingers into his lover's skin as their bodies pressed together.

-

Arthur was in a trance for the whole session, his body shaking as he released himself with his lover. Panting and sweating, he stared into Alistair's eyes, lips moving up to press against ones he had longed for so long.

What Alistair pulled out, Arthur lay there with a small smile and no complaints, rolling on his tummy to gently trail up and down Alistair's arm with his index before a frown crossed his face, "Ally... I have to go back out to sea soon. I really only came here to visit mum's grave... I didn't expect to meet you here... It's just my duty as a captain to keep my ship in shape. She requires to be free. Also... There's a man I must hunt for as you know..."

-

Alistair went quiet as Arthur spoke, his expression unreadable. "Aye..." he murmured, closing his eyes as he was lost in thought. _'So he doesn't know...'_ he thought, a small, sad smile creeping across his lips. Sighing, he slowly sat up, his arms wrapping gently around his lover. "I wasn't expectin' ta meet ye either Art'ur, ta be 'onest... I was jus' goin' to deliver t'is letter to t'e twins." Reaching into his coat from where it lay on the floor, Alistair carefully pulled out a wax sealed envelope, giving it to the Brit with that same sad look in his eyes. "Seems like I won't be comin' back fer a while still. I wasn't even supposed ta be 'ere today..." he admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

-

Arthur looked at his lover's face with a sad look in return, taking the waxed envelope he only needed to see the marking. Dropping it on his lap Arthur sighed, his face turning more sad. "It's hard being a country sometimes. I'm glad we managed to cross paths though. I don't think I could go another decade without seeing you at least once." Hugging Alistair tightly, the Brit slowly got up and grabbed his trousers, pulling them up. "Until next time... I'm not one for long goodbyes knowing you're leaving in the morning. So I'll make it easier by leaving now. Bloody git keep safe." Getting fully clothed, weapons and all the blond nodded to his lover and blew a sweet kiss.

-

"Aye... T'at it is" Alistair returned Arthur's embrace with a tight one of his own, squeezing him roughly against him before releasing him once more. "Don' run off an' get married while 'ahm gone. Last thing I need 's ya havin' kids with some pretty lass 'cross the seas" he warned, teasing the Brit one last time as he dressed. Clutching a hand to his heart, he caught his lover's farewell kiss, murmuring a soft "goodbye" as the blonde walked away. He sat like that for a moment, smiling to himself as he thought about their possible future encounters. _'I look forward to seeing you again Art'y...'_


	3. A Family At Last

~Centuries Later~

"Ireland get back 'ere and do yer damn paperwork!" Alistair stood just inside the doorway of his shared house, yelling at the retreating form of his younger brother as he once more attempted to shirk his duties. He'd returned not that long ago from another country, no more than a few human months, but already he had to help his Twin brother's with their countries- at least, when he could manage to make them do it at all. "Bloody runts..." he muttered, shaking his head as he stepped back inside. The house had changed quite a bit from when he was younger, having been updating and remodeled with the ever-changing styles of their countries. It was much more Victorian now, rather than the small wooden cottage it had been during his childhood. He knew Arthur had something to do with that, as he technically represented their collective countries, no doubt holding some of the most influence amongst them. It had been years since the Scotsman had last seen his dear British pirate, especially since he'd been forced to take a bit of time away from the high seas... _'I wonder when I'll see him again?'_ he wondered, looking out a window towards the path that lead to the shore.

-

Along the path Alistair looked towards from the window stood a much older and matured Arthur. He had cut his longer blond hair and no longer dressed in the red and gold pirate's uniform. Instead, he wore more fancy of clothing, posture more upright and less slouched. It seemed he had quit being a pirate and became something strangely rich and proper.

Smiling to a bundle in his arms, Arthur placed it down, a hood falling down and revealing dirty blond hair yet a cute face with bright blue eyes. A child? It placed wild flowers upon their mother's grave and closed its hands in a prayer just as Arthur did. When they finished Arthur took its hand and led it to the house just stopping outside. "Papa... Where are we?" The child asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity. "Home, Alfred." He replied, gently knocking on the door.

Alistair's eyes widened as he spotted a figure approaching from the shoreline road, the unfamiliar yet all too familiar figure making him drop the papers he had been holding. Parchment scattered across the entry hallway, fluttering noisily as he stared at the elegantly dressed man. A soft gasp escaping his lips, nearly making him drop his smoking cigar as he caught sight of the small form standing beside him at their Mum's grave. Eyes narrowing, he opened the door with a fierce scowl just as the finely dressed man began to knock, his eyes blazing. " _ART'UR KIRKLAND WAT IS THE MEANIN' O' T'IS!?_ " he practically roared, temper flaring as he pointed to the small child standing in front of him. Raising a fist, he smacked the Brit over the head smartly, hard enough to make a bump. "Don' tell me ye left some poor lass cryin' 'er 'eart out as ye sailed away! Fer shame! Yer lucky I don' ring yer neck fer t'is!"

-

"WAHHHH!" Alfred ran and hid behind Arthur as Alistair came out violently, it was only when he hit the Brit the child started screaming in an aggressive tone, punching him in the leg over and over again. "You bloody idiot!" Arthur growled quite unamused as Alistair began accusing him of such things. "He's no bloody lass's child. He's our child! How dare you scare him! He was calm and quiet until now! It'll take me hours to get him calm again!" Gritting his teeth losing his own fuse the Brit hit his lover over the head aggrievedly. The child continuing to punch until Arthur picked him up and held him upside down over his shoulder. "Quiet you." He sighed out in hopes it would calm the going wild continent. Unlike human infants... The country type were a lot more durable.

-

Alistair could only stare suspiciously at the small blonde, obviously skeptical of Arthur's words. _'T'is runts a_ _country_ _?'_ he wondered, watching at the child attempted to assault him. The boy didn't have all that much strength as he was still small, but now that the he thought about it it did seem strange that Arthur would ever take a human child with him rather than one of their own kind. He could only blink in pain as the Brit returned the favor, hitting him over the head furiously. Sighing, he knelt and looked at the kid closer, knocking England's hand away absently as he studied him. " _Ours?_ " Furrowing his brows, Alistair took hold of the small blonde boy, lifting him up despite his struggling. "Ah, calm down runt. Yer Mum's ok, I won' hurt 'im." Patting the boy on the back, he used the same trick he had with Arthur when he was little, holding him against his chest as he turned his gaze towards his fuming lover. "Ye know, now tha' I think about it, my people _did_ sail to t'e far continents durin' my viking days. I never thought it would cause t'is though..." he grinned as he looked at Arthur's angry face, a sly gleam in his eyes. "Guess yer a Mummy now, eh Art'y?"

-

Arthur growled, "I'm as much a father as you!-" Being cut off he blushed as a small child began to cry beside him, the more quiet and forgotten Matthew. "Oh dear..." He whispered, picking him up and rocking him. "Two for two." He muttered, staring at Alistair with an upset face. "This one doesn't talk much... In fact he's rather pathetic and weak... Yet he is Alfred's twin, Matthew." Shrugging Arthur smiled down at him rather proud. "I wouldn't want to change them for the world."

Alfred growled as Alistair picked him up, "h-hey mister! Don't do that! Don't call me a runt! I'll kick your butt once you put me down!" A small fist moved out and hit the Scot in the face before restraining with the gentle pats. "W-What..." He murmured, oddly calming down from the slight fear and tantrum mix.

"They're in their terrible age of being able to slowly defend themselves. Don't ruin that please, Ally? How will they fend when I go off to meetings and leave them in the care with other continents if they don't learn?" Finishing his sentence, Arthur popped Matthew in Alistair's arms and sighed. "Well. I'm off to go shopping in town, be a dear and don't kill them like you did me as a child? Be a good daddy now~" Winking the Brit as quickly as he could started walking away.

-

Alistair smiled gently as Matthew was placed in his arms, holding them both against his chest as he soothed their tantrums. Humming in response, he could only nod as Arthur walked away, knowing he needed to get them calmer before showing them around their new home. "So yer Alfred an' yer Matthew, eh?" he asked, talking to the pair as if he'd never been angry in the first place. Walking inside the house, he stepped carefully over the mess of papers from before, making a mental note to clean them up after getting the two more settled down. He knew Arthur thought he would be rough, perhaps even as violent to them as he had been to the Brit when he was a child, the worry in his voice obvious as he walked away, but he only carried them around in gentle arms, his strength carefully restrained. He would never tell the Brit, but he had only started being rough with him when he feared he would try to run away, leaving him behind forever.

The sun was beginning to set outside, bathing the land in twilight. It had taken the Scotsman a while to show them around, as well as make them actual, edible food- after eating nothing but English food, it was easy to see why they were hesitant (or downright terrified) of eating anything he made. Sure enough, however, he had finally managed to convince them to take a bite after nearly threatening them with Arthur's cooking, leading to Alfred demanding more until both brother's finally ate enough to start falling asleep where they stood. Chuckling, Alistair had had to wipe off their faces and carry them up to one of the spare rooms, carefully tucking them into bed with a quiet promise that he'd help them decorate it the next day. It was there that he could be found, singing a quiet, familiar Gaelic lullaby as they drifted off to sleep, perched on the edge of their shared bed.

-

Exhausted, Arthur opened the door of their home. Listening he heard a lullaby he'd recognized from when he was just a child. Quietly, he crept to his own old bedroom where Alistair awed the children to sleep. When the tune came to a finish, Arthur crossed his arms, tears falling down his face. "Alistair... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about them through writing. I didn't want other countries to hear about them... Like I mean look how small and delicate they are love. You are actually right about me being a mother country... But that's besides the point. I was weak myself when I found them and I gave them all I had. I would die to see them grow happy." Moving into the bedroom fully, Arthur sat down beside Alistair on the bed and kissed both the children's foreheads, running one hand through Matthew's soft blond hair. "Remember Ally? When I said I had been abused by another pirate? The reason I was gone so long wasn't because I was actually out robbing. He held me captive with child after the abuse had taken place. To this day I don't know where my daughter is... I had no choice but to leave her behind. I searched for so long to find her... But he had put a bad name over my head, you see... They say I killed countries as well... When I've only killed humans which were part of my crew whom killed the humans on the land. All from there I've been considered one of the most wanted. Making it damn near impossible to search the whole sea for her. I've only gone as far as where I gave life to these two..." more tears fell down Arthur's face as he confessed a horrible truth he ran away from when with Alistair. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But I expect you to be a father to our two... They don't deserve to grow up not knowing their other half. I can only imagine how she feels... She'd be about ten years country stage now..." Rubbing his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, Arthur slowly moved his face up to look at Alistair's expression.

-

Alistair listened in his usual, silent way as Arthur spoke, finally telling him all that had happened with the foreign pirate from all those years ago. He didn't move nor speak until Arthur finished his story, reaching forward to quietly pull him into his arms as they wrapped protectively around his shaking body. Emerald eyes squeezed closed, his expression troubled as as he held his lover against his chest, fingers digging into the Brit's skin. "Bloody runt... Yer _already_ forgiven" he murmured firmly, his face buried in the mess of Arthur's dirty blonde hair. Tears fell from Alistair's face, a sharp jab of pain twisting in is chest as he tried to ward away his lover's fears. He'd never known Arthur had gone through something so terribly painful, the thought of his ignorance making him cringe, knowing how his love had been forced to suffer alone for so long... "We'll find 'er" he whispered, lifting his head to look into those emerald eyes so like his own. "I promise. But fer now let's make sure these two 'ave a good life, eh?" Leaning forward, he placed a gentle kiss on the Brit's own forehead, giving him a small, reassuring smile. Tugging him along, Alistair closed the door of the boys' room behind them, not wanting their children to wake. "Come on Art'y, let's get ye settled in too. Ye looked exhausted."

-

Arthur only smiled faintly, "I'll never find her Alistair... She doesn't even know I exist you know, its been years anyways." Looking over to the two sleeping children he took Alistair's hand and followed him out, going to their shared bedroom and sitting down on the bedside. "Alistair? Is it bad that I wish we were young and foolish again? Sure we'd fight a lot... But I loved it. I never felt alone as I do nowadays. It was only until I got out there that I realized how cruel the world really is. I worry for our children. Alistair, I want them to actually have normal lives like humans do. The only reason I hate humans is because they can go around and do what they want. We have our own strict laws." Obviously stressed, Arthur got up and moved over to Alistair, sitting in his lap and curling up like a small doll. "I'm just overthinking things I suppose..."

-

"Yer talkin' like an old man, Art'ur. Yer still hundreds of years younger t'an I am, aye?" Alistair chuckled, ruffling his lover's hair gently. Sliding his arms out of his jacket, he stood in only a light undershirt and pair of boxer shorts, yawning as he threw his clothes in a messy bundle on the floor beside the bed. Falling tiredly onto the mattress he gave Arthur a small smile, pulling him down onto the bed with him rather than just on his lap, fingers weaving into the mess of blonde hair that used to be much longer. Sighing, he nuzzled his face against the much more stressed frowning face of of his lover. "Ye know... I only fought with ye because I was afraid ye'd run off and leave me all alone..." he admitted softly, his voice barely more than a murmur. Wrapping his arms more securely around Arthur's body, he rested his chin on the small male's head, looking more like a protective papa bear than a human personification. "I don' care what age I am, I jus' don' want you to disappear anymore..."

-

Arthur blushed when he was pulled into his lover's arms, "Ally... I could never leave you. All this time from the moment you've founded me... I've loved you. I'd never want to leave you all alone. I'm so sorry I had to go away... But you left me first..." Arthur's eyes saddened a little but his face held a smile. "Oh Ally... I'll never forget our happy times together with mum and the twins. All taking baths together and going hunting! That day I got lost in the woods I gave you quite the beating." Chucking and feeling a bit better, Arthur nuzzled into Alistair's chest cutely, one leg moving over his waist forward spooning face to face. "And that night you broke down my door. We shared our first intimate moment there, pitiful." Shaking his head Arthur laughed at that certain memory.

"But alas we are here in the present. I may speak like I'm old, but at least I beat you to something." A sly smirk crossed the Brit's face as he tickled Alistair's sides.

-

"I love ya too Art'y, even if yer a _runt._ " Alistair laughed and tried to avoid the invasive fingers, reaching out to grab his lover's wrists, rolling to his hands and knees with Arthur trapped beneath him. Lowering his head he planted a kiss firmly onto the Brit's lips, smiling to himself. "Ahm gonna give _ye_ an _intimate moment_ if ye don' stop that" he warned, giving his lover a gentle nip on the tip of his nose. He was about to do something more when the Twins burst into the room, not even bothering to knock before nearly slamming the door wide open. " _Iggy!_ We heard you were around today!" Grinning they leapt upon the pair, a not so subtle elbow shoving the flustered Scotsman out of the way. Ireland shot him a cheeky grin as they wrapped around Arthur in a tight embrace, making it impossible for him to get away. Wales laughed and pinched the youngest's face, the pair having been gone the last time the Brit had managed to drop by for a visit. "So was' this we hear 'bout you being a Mummy, Iggy?"

-

Arthur gasped as Alistair climbed over him, his face turning a bright red as he looked up into emerald eyes every so sweet. "Okay." He whispered to his lover before the door was bust open, jumbling twins separating them. "O-oh dear lord." He groaned embarrassed as he face palmed. "Yes, I am a mum. No you cannot play with them tonight. Yes you can babysit." Putting that one chore out there the Brit felt pretty confident in depending on his family to help him out when he needed it. Hugging his two older brothers a wide smile crossed his face in a sweet manner. "Missed the both of your ugly mugs while I was away." He chuckled.

-

" _Ugly?_ I'll have you know I'm considered a _fine_ gentleman in the town-!" Ireland and Wales were both picked up suddenly, an extremely unamused Alistair lifting them up by their collars as if they were naughty children. The twins merely smiled sheepishly at him before they dropped to the floor, moaning in pain as they knocked heads. " _Ah-!_ Scot must you be _so_ rough? Nearly split my damn head open..." Wales rubbed the growing bump on his skull as the eldest brother glared down at them, not all that thrilled about being interrupted. _'They really couldn't have waited until_ _tomorrow_ _to jump all over Arthur?'_ he wondered, scowling as he shoo'ed them from the room. The twins turned and called a quick " _Good'night Iggy!_ " before Alistair could do anything more, disappearing just as easily as they had appeared after causing as much chaos as possible. Alistair closed the door with a tired sigh, just hoping that they'd quiet down so he could sleep without having to worry about Alfred and Matthew waking up. "I was 'oping ta avoid t'at 'till morning..." he muttered, giving his lover an embarrassed grin as he lay back in bed. "Sorry Art'y, looks like we won' 'ave such a peaceful night after all..." Wrapping his arms back around Arthur's body, chuckling to himself as he pulled their bodies close once more. "Somethin' tells me they're goin' to try and make a 'abit of doin' that from now on..."

-

Arthur watched fairly confused as Alistair kicked them out, a smile crossing his face with a chuckle, "oh... Must you be so rough? You make lifting them look so easy..." Rolling his emerald eyes, Arthur moved back with ease into his lover's arms. "Do you really think they will? Maybe we'll need to buy locks for our door." Chuckling, the Brit kissed his lover's lips sweetly and stretched before closing his eyes and falling asleep. It didn't take him long for his journey back home was quite long from the Americana.

The next morning Arthur awoke early with Matthew tugging his sleeve fussily. Rubbing his eyes, the Brit took his hand and helped him potty. Leading him to the kitchen where Alfred was giggling. "Oi, you needed help too at one point." Arthur snapped, picking them up and sitting them at the table. "Since I'm sure daddy won't allow you to eat my cooking... He'll have to tough." Smirking the Brit got to work preparing beans on toast with tea. Setting it in front of the boys, Alfred was the only one to dig in, Matthew on the other hand not. "Don't tell me you don't like this now Matthew... I've seen you eat it before..." Crossing his arms the Brit stood there stumped. His baby was already rather small and fragile, simply refusing to eat anything given half the time. It was quite worrying.

-

Alistair could only grin, "I _know_ t'ey will" he replied, remembering all the times he'd had to plan on having his brothers' out of the house just to have a "guest" over. They'd burst into his room at the worst possible moment one too many times for him not to worry about it. Watching his lover fall asleep he could only raise a hand to gently ruffle the Brit's hair, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. "Good'night Art'y..."

Light shone faintly through the window, making Alistair blink up at the ceiling slowly as he worked himself into consciousness. Sitting up, he ran a hand drowsily through his hair as he looked around, noticing a certain Brit's absence with a small smile. _'The boys must be up already...'_ he thought, wondering with a sudden spike of panic if Arthur was planning on making breakfast. Suddenly awake, he dressed quickly before heading down to the kitchen. Peering inside with a bit of hesitation and caution, he sighed inwardly in relief as he saw no smoke or fires. "Mornin' Art'y" he piped up from the doorway, arriving just in time to see his lover frown down at young Matthew. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked, coming up behind the two boys at the table. Brows furrowing in thought, he looked at the dish for a moment before an idea popped into his head. "Eh Mattie, would ye want some pancakes perhaps?" he asked, remembering a recipe France had given him a few years earlier when they'd crossed paths. If he remembered correctly, France had taken care of the small violet eyed boy before England had claimed him...

Matthew slowly looked up at Alistair before nodding. "May I?" He asked politely, pushing the plate away from himself. Arthur could only smile, happy to hear his child would eat something. But it quickly frowned when Alfred pushed his plate aside, "I want some!" He exclaimed. "Alfred calm down..." Arthur sighed only wishing he were better at cooking.

Helping his lover get the pan out he kissed his cheek sweetly. "How did you sleep?" He asked, wrapping one arm around him affectionately.

-

Chuckling at their eagerness he could only raise his hands in surrender, "Aye, aye. Jus' a minute, eh?" he replied, amusement shining in his emerald eyes as he stepped around the table. Walking towards the stove, he accepted the pan with a smile just as the Twins walked in. "T'ank ye love" he murmured, laying a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "I slept fine." It was strange, he thought, half listening as Ireland and Wales started clamoring for the best seat, bugging the poor Brit about being a new Mummy from their respective spots at the table. It'd been so long since his whole family had sat down and eaten together... A large part of him had missed it. Cracking eggs and stirring ingredients together he began stacking the still steaming pancakes on one large plate beside the stove, letting Arthur take care of dishing it out as he finished with the last plate.

It wasn't long after that the Twins took it upon themselves to snatch the boys' and involve them in a prank against the eldest, resulting in a mess of paint/water spilling all over the floor and the troublesome duo being chased from the house with a kitchen rag. Cleaning up, Alistair made sure to keep a much more careful eye on the two young nations as he began instructing them in what he considered the "basics". Knowing Arthur was still tired from the trip over, he took it upon himself to teach Alfred and Matthew things like reading, writing, and- most importantly- cooking. The "serious" lessons didn't last very long however as Alistair himself got just as bored as Alfred did, leading to the trio leaving the house to explore outside, learning things like swordsmanship, hunting, gardening, and a bit of archery while they stomped about the forest. Knowing they were still too small to do it alone, he let both of them ride in his lap as he took them on horseback through the trails, letting them hold the reigns as he held them in place atop the otherwise towering form of the mare.

-

Alfred was a lot more adventurous than his younger sibling, taking the lead for everything their father showed him. Matthew on the other hand much preferred staying inside the house actually cooking. But that was done and over with once the two older got bored. Sitting on the horse and looking around Alfred was quite content on the trip, Matthew on the other hand finally saying something quite odd. "Papa... Why is mummy always gone?" The violet eyes sparkled with the sun overhead, Alfred suddenly speaking in a low tone, "Matty. You know mum is busy. He told us before what he does is for us." Sure enough the cute blond was right, but it simply depressed the younger for some reason.

Arthur was alone, he had the whole house to himself once everyone had left. He knew they wouldn't be back until much, much later. So he got dressed up for the day and went out, however as hours passed by he didn't return home until very late nightfall. His face held a few bruises, his clothing tattered. Trying to hide himself away quietly he snuck into the bedroom, unclothing himself and putting on boxers, the rest of his skin was exposed though and very tender looking in the light. Slowly crawling into bed he moved close to Alistair, hugging him lightly, smelling of smoke and booze.

-

Alistair watched the pair with a small smile, trying to balance the interests of the two while they spent the day learning this and that. The trio were all on the Scotsman's favorite mare when young Matthew suddenly spoke up, surprising the man with his soft, concerned voice. Smile slowly edging into a frown, he patted the small boy gently on the head, reassuring him despite his brother's soft shushing. "Yer Mum hasn't explained it to ye yet, has he..? Perhaps now would be a good time to explain a little, aye?" Alistair stopped just as they reached the edge of the forest, the shoreline stretching out before the sea ahead of them. Sighing, he motioned to the muddy ground beneath them, "Ya see t'is earth 'ere, Mattie? T'is is Scotland- it is a country, t'is whole island is. Do you know what _my_ name is?" he asked, smiling a little as continued, "Ahm _also_ Scotland. I 'ave a human name too, but I am known by t'e name of my country." Raising a hand, he turned their gaze towards the small port-town in the distance, at all the people moving in and out of it. "See t'ose humans down t'ere? T'ey live 'ere, an' I watch over t'em. I protect t'is land, just as Mum protects his. Mummy keeps all the bad men away, he keeps all those people safe." Hugging them close, he smiled as he murmured a soft, "He keeps you safe too."

Alistair stayed awake far longer than the rest of his family, sitting quietly in the kitchen after tucking Alfred and Matthew into bed. He waited a long time for Arthur to come home, growing increasingly concerned as more and more hours drifted by. Sighing, he finally put away his mug and headed for their shared bedroom, a worried frown on his face. He knew England was still fighting to keep a claim on their two sons, but he was more worried that his dear Brit would take it a little too far, getting involved in matters he wasn't fit to deal with alone. "Bloody runt..." Stripping, he lay in bed, thoughts swirling uneasily. He was only half-asleep when his lover finally came back, his eyes opening tiredly to stare at the bruised and tattered man crawling into bed beside him. As he hugged him closer, he was greeted with a stench he knew well from his pirating days. "Did ye get in a fight again?" he asked, taking his lover's face gently in his hands, running his fingers over the tender skin. "T'is 'as to stop Art'ur, you can't keep gettin' beaten up like t'is..."

-

Arthur shook his head slowly, "I didn't get into a fight Ally I'm fine. Sorry I'm late for bed. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Wincing a little as Alistair's fingers touched the tender skin, Arthur backed away from his hug around him and stood up, "I can't believe my first day back and this happened... Ally. I need to tell you something bad that I've gotten myself into. You know the man whom had his way with me? Yeah... I found him whilst I was in town today. Actually... He found me first. I was looking at some items when I was taken from behind and beaten in the middle of the street. Being dragged by my hair I was taken to a building just off the town, you know... The abandoned one? Alistair... It hurts badly. My whole being hurts..." Covering his face the Brit began to sob brokenly. "He said I'll never have my freedom of him. Said I'm much to weak which I am, look at me here? I can't even defend myself or go for revenge. I'm just here crying as if that will solve my problems." Hugging himself as if trying to keep together, Arthur turned to face his lover slowly. "Alistair... I feel like I don't deserve you anymore. I feel like I'm nothing but scum. All I've ever been is just scum under your feet. I leave for years and come back with children... Then I try to act like I'm happy... Like I can actually be normal. I'll never be normal I'm a freak of nature."

-

Alistair's emerald eyes darkened dangerously, his hands slowly curling into fists at his sides as Arthur spoke. _No one_ touched his lover like that, not even he. That a man dared to not only lay their filthy hands upon his Arthur's body but batter and abuse it made forgotten fire surge through his veins, a fierce blood-lust evident in his shadowed gaze. Forcing himself to remain calm, he could only manage to shake his head firmly, stepping out of bed carefully. Without a word, he cornered Arthur and pinned him against the wall, taking his bruised face in his rough hands, forcing the Brit to look at him. "Ye are _not_ scum, Art'ur. Ye _never_ were, not ta me" he said quietly, a pained expression spread across his usually gruff features. "If t'at makes ye a freak t'en ahm a freak too." Caressing the tender skin, he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, "Come on, let's clean ye up." Releasing the fragile form of his love, Alistair headed towards the bathroom, taking out the medicines Arthur had used all so often on him, back before their roles had been switched. He would hear no objections, pressing a bubbling swab of cloth against the many cuts and bruises, cleaning and wrapping every little injury, regardless of his lover's protests.

...

Sunlight barely shone over the distant horizon, the morning quiet and cold. The Twins had promised to take care of the boys while he was away, knowing from the look on his face that they were better off not asking where he was off to. The horse's hooves stomped the earth beneath him nervously, glancing at its owner uncertainly. Alistair paused, a hand on the saddle as he glanced back at the house behind him, a small sad smile spread across his lips. "Sorry Art'y..." he murmured, hauling himself up, setting off into the frigid air of the morning sunrise. He knew his lover would worry, but he couldn't bear standing aside anymore. He'd settle things once and for all...

-

Arthur awoke early the next day to a cold lonesome bed. "Ally?" He murmured, looking around but not finding him. It was only when he looked out the window he saw his lover riding off. "Farewell then..." He murmured, no smile upon his face. Only worry and fear ran though him. If his lover would not return. It would be his own fault.

Over the past couple weeks it had been quiet at the house. Usual chores and studies were set for the children, the twin helping. Arthur however wasn't there often. He often went alone into the woods, he would stay later and sometimes not come home till morning. He was alright though. In fact his mood picked up quite a bit. Often when he returned he would tell stories to the children either to scare them or to make them sleepy. New lullabies sprung into the air as well.

One fair day Arthur casually sat down by their mother's grave with the children, Matthew napping on his lap and Alfred playing with handmade toys. It was peaceful, braiding his child's hair as he slept a horseman carriage came up and handed a form to Arthur. "So it's happening already?" He murmured as he let them take away the sleeping child. "Be careful..." He whispered as the child was handed to France. Alfred ran to his parent and clung on tightly with sadness as they rode away, only being greeted with a tight hug. "It's okay... You're still with me forever..." He whispered, running his hand through the child's hair calmingly.

-

Weeks passed, and no word came from Alistair. The Twins tried their best to cheer Arthur up and help out around the house but they still had their own countries to worry about, sometimes unable to spend as much time as they would have wanted with their family because of work. The house was all too quiet with the large red-haired Scotsman gone, even the children seeming a bit more subdued in his absence. Without anyone to mess with, Ireland and Wales put pause to their tricks, for once putting all of their attention on their and Alistair's work. Quite a few more things were broken than before, merely being set aside as neither of them knew truly how to fix it. A fine layer of dust coated the shelves, the house remaining stubbornly dirty despite the Twins best attempts to clean it. There was nothing they could do when France took little Matthew away, claiming Canada as his own, only watch as they disappeared from view.

It wasn't until another week passed that a tired figure appeared at the door, their clothing tattered and drenched in blood. Streaks of crimson stained Alistair's face, dripping slowly, thickly onto the stone of the earth beneath him. He said nothing as Wales opened the door from him, making no sound other than that of his boots against the floor. He looked for all the world as if he'd gone through hell and back, fatigued from war.

-

Arthur was with Alfred when the Scot came home. Reading him a story before a nap. When the blond came out of the room, closing it behind him quietly. He wasn't expecting to be faced with what he saw at the entrance. He said nothing at his lover stood drenched with blood and wounds, slowly he walked towards him and led him inside to sit by a warm fire crackling. Carefully, he removed the top Alistair wore and began seeing to his wounds, carefully cleaning them. By the time he had finished the water in the bowl he used was crimson. "I knew you'd come home... But not like this. Alistair please don't leave us again. The twins can't manage without you and neither can I." Arthur's emerald eyes searched Alistair's battered face sadly, "Alistair, please. Become one with my land. You'll never have to worry again about war... You won't have to worry about growth, even the twins are going to become part of the United. You can live peaceful while I do the work for you. Let me be the one for once to fight. With you like this proves nothing to me. You might of confronted him... But he'll never have me like you, let's just live. Let's get married and go far away to where he won't find us." Kissing his lover's cheek sweetly Arthur pleaded with his eyes.

-

Alistair's cut lips twisted in a small grin, despite the flash of pain that shone in his eyes at the sudden movement. Raising his hand he rested the rough skin of his palm gently against that of Arthur's hand, lifting it to his mouth as he pressed his lips against his lover's knuckles. "I won' leave again..." he whispered, a small tendril of amusement in his voice. Raising his head he leaned forward slightly before whispering a quiet "I won' 'ave to." As ragged and worn as he looked, he still seemed happy, despite the wounds that made it almost impossible for him to move without feeling a sharp tinge of pain. Sighing, he leaned against Arthur's body, tired from the long journey home. "I found 'im..." he murmured, eyes closed as he spoke, "T'at bastard Spain. It took a while, but I finally found 'im. 'e didn't know I was t'ere at first..." With a chuckle he added a quiet, "I don' t'ink 'e 'ad t'e strength ta crawl back ta 'is ship." Alistair opened his emerald eyes once more, his hand sliding up his side to press against one of the deeper wounds, "I broke 'is legs after 'e did t'is ta me..." he whispered, wincing at the following stab of agony. Even as a country, a wound like that would scar. He knew his lover disapproved, but he hadn't been able to let it go so easily. He hadn't been able to sleep knowing that bastard was still hounding his lover. He'd accept the scars for his foolishness, whatever ones decided to stay, but he refused to regret it, even if it pained Arthur to see his injuries. "I t'ink... I can agree ta no more wars... It was utter hell comin' back on a 'orse like t'is." He could only shoot his lover a lopsided grin, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stay out of something should England get involved; he'd let Arthur keep his little fantasy, but he wouldn't just sit at home when England was in danger. Though maybe if it convinced Arthur to marry him... He might just make a small exception to that. A very, _very_ small exception.

-

Hearing Alistair's words, Arthur frowned with tears falling down his pale face. "Alistair. I love you." Careful lips pressed to Alistair's lips slowly, not moving for a long moment before pulling away. "I never thought anything like that would ever happen to that man. He was a bad man Alistair. Nothing in this world could repay for what you did for me. I'm greatly touched." The Brit looked to the side slightly and sighed, "while you were away, France made a proposal to me of marriage. Said, since I wasn't wedded and had two children I wouldn't be able to handle this country alone. I refused and he took Matthew back as a punishment for my selfishness. I know I'll see him in the future." The Brit went quiet a moment with thought, his eyes looking over Alistair's body. "Alistair... When I was a child remember I said I saw things? Things others couldn't see. I've been seeing them again in the woods, some frightful and others not so much. When you were a child you've seen things too. Do you still see them? Oh... What am I on about... I'm sounding crazy now and you're tired as hell. C'mon then..." Slowly helping Alistair up, Arthur led him to their bedroom, resting him down on the bed carefully. "Easy now. I'll go fetch some water for you love." Only leaving a moment, the Brit came back with a mug and placed it to the side, crawling up on the bed beside the Scotsman. His hand moving to gently play with his lover's hair. "Such beauty lies before my eyes. I never thought it would be yours..."

-

A small blush crawled across Alistair's cheeks as Arthur pulled away, his lips twisted in a small smile "Ye don' 'ave ta sound so serious when ye say it..." he mumbled, running a hand sheepishly through his hair. As much as he wanted to pretend he didn't, he always enjoyed hearing those words come from his lover, a small ball of warmth spreading through his chest at the Brit's kiss. Lowering his head, he rested it softly against his lover's neck, burying his face in Arthur's scent. _'I missed you...'_ he thought, his body pressing against the blonde's. His smile faded slightly, an arm wrapping supportively around Arthur's waist as he spoke. _'He must be thinking of his daughter...'_ Reaching up, he turned Arthur's face towards him, laying a firm kiss against the Brit's lips. "Don' worry. We'll get Mattie back one day, Art'ur. 'e is a strong kid, e'll come home." He wanted to say something more but fell silent at his lover's next words. Everyone knew Arthur saw things no one else did, but Alistair... "I thought I killed all of them long ago" he whispered to himself, his voice barely more than a breath. He merely nodded as Arthur stood, straining to smile as he accepted his lover's help, having to grit his teeth against the wave of pain that shot through him as he stumbled to his feet. He gasped but said nothing else as they made their way back to their bedroom, too busy wincing in pain to focus on anything other than keeping on his feet. It felt like hours had passed when he finally collapsed onto the soft mattress of their bed, having to rely on Arthur to keep from reopening his wounds as he was gently lowered onto the blankets. "T'ank you Art'y" he replied tiredly, giving his lover a small smile as he left, having to take a moment to get over the sudden pain of the wounds on his back. Alistair only moved when Arthur lay down beside him, closing his eyes with a tired sigh as fingers began to run through his mess of auburn hair. His smile widened as he spoke, one emerald eye opening to peer up at his lover slyly. "Ye know, we could always fix yer little 'bachelor' problem, Art'y." Leaning forward, Alistair took his lover's hand in his own, kissing his ring finger quietly, "Ye could become me wife... Fer real t'is time."

-

Arthur was half paying attention when Alistair took his hand in his own and kissed it, blush spreading to his cheeks. "A-Alistair? Y-you really mean that." Falling silent, Arthur smiled shyly. "You don't know how many I opposed marriage with just to hear you ask me first." Nodding, Arthur agreed to the other's suggested question. "So much would have to be done. So much explained... But Alistair. Do you honestly love me that much... To want to marry me? I'm just a plain blond. Nothing pretty to look at let alone be around half the time. Wouldn't you want someone more exotic? With a bit of freshness?" Moving his hand away, Arthur sat back on his knees, looking at his lover fondly. "France spoke of you the other day. He said that you loved those with accents. I clearly don't have one. Really." Silencing himself by the look on Alistair's face, Arthur crawled back down and lay beside him, his hand moving back to Alistair's. "I'll do anything to be your wife. Since I was a small child. The answer would always have been yes. Jealously of your former lovers always washed through me. Pitiful attempts to make you jealous by saying I'd marry a gorgeous woman." Shaking his head Arthur rolled his eyes. "I actually did marry one. But she is dead." Falling silent, the Brit quickly attempted to change subject. "Should I wear a suit? Or traditional Scottish dressing?"

-

"I've always meant it" Alistair replied, wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist, trapping him there with a sly grin. "Yer t'e reason I 'ave a blonde fetish, my dear _'Britannia Angel'_. Yer moody scowl, yer gold 'air, yer scent..." he murmured, somehow managing to roll on top of his lover, supporting himself with his elbows and knees despite the heavy wounds marring his tired body. Looking down, he watched the Brit beneath him with a warm, appreciative gaze. Face to face, emerald eyes met forest green, the mischief in the Scotsman's eyes rivaled by the serious look on his face. "Ta me, ye were always exotic Art'ur. Like a far-away land that I could never quite reach... I was so scared ye would run away, I couldn't risk askin' ye to marry me. I didn't know w'at I'd do if ye refused." Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against Arthur's shoulder, hands gripping the sheets a bit tighter than necessary. "I'd felt so... _Angry_ when I'd 'eard ye'd married... I was worried t'at you were only into women. T'at I'd disgusted ye wit' w'at I'd done..." He was silent for a moment, his quiet words muffled faintly by Arthur's clothes. He didn't tell him that he'd blamed himself for it, that he'd worried that seeing all those male "guests" with him had effected him in a terrible way. He didn't tell him how he'd thought Arthur had been disgusted with _him_ too... "I can't tell ye 'ow many times I imagined ye wearin' a kilt" he said suddenly, smiling at the thought. He made sure to leave out exactly why he imagined Arthur dressed like that, but gave him a cheeky grin regardless. "Though... I wouldn't argue if ye absolutely _insisted_ on wearin' a dress."

-

Arthur blushed when Alistair climbed atop him, his face moving to the side with an embarrassed glance. "Fetish huh? Well... The blonds you've fucked in the past were never me. I suppose they were better in the bedroom but only because they were sluts wanting a free ride with a gorgeous man like yourself. I forever hold my word when I say you were all I've had sex with and willingly enjoyed. The woman I married I had nothing much to do with. I didn't seal the vows with her. She simply wanted to marry a handsome blond before she passed with a sickness, I took pity." Arthur went silent again and looked back to his lover, hands reaching up to run through the soft red hair again. "I could never be interested in a woman my love. I'm simply too full minded with your hair and voice to care about that of a wench's. I was only disgusted in the fact those people were never me under you. But I can only smile as I will ever be the only one under you now." Chuckling, Arthur sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing until he heard the word 'dress'. "You just want to laugh at me in a dress don't you?" He pouted, hands moving away from the red hair slowly. "I must say, I think I'll wear what I choose to wear. Not like you'll see me in it until the time has come."

-

"Ye got me" Alistair laughed, flopping on top of Arthur in playful manner despite his wounds, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I look forward ta seeing ye in w'atever ye choose." A joyful smile cracked across his lips, genuine happiness shining in his emerald eyes. "I only slept wit' t'ose whores so I wouldn't seduce my sweet little adoptive brother. Too bad ye broke my self-control" he murmured, planting a firm kiss against his lover's lips, unable to believe he hadn't been rejected. They'd been living together for years but he'd still been hesitant to ask, a wave of relief flowing through him at look on Arthur's face. Suddenly everything with Spain seemed to lose all relevance, making the pain of his injuries fall to the back of his mind- that is until he tried to reach up to ruffle his lover's hair, his body tensing as he cursed quietly in pain. "I t'ink we might 'ave ta wait 'till I've healed a bit more..." he ground out, rolling over as he released Arthur, eyes squeezed shut in mostly-silent agony. "Ahm afraid I might bleed out at ta alter at t'is rate..."

-

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Oh Alistair. Of course we'll wait. I'm not ready to get married tomorrow. There's planning involved. It'll be private okay? The quaffle between out two countries right now aren't the greatest. If they find out about our engagement they'll be sure to separate us right away and I don't want that. If I even look like a bride during a Scottish ceremony they'll take me away." Biting his bottom lip, Arthur moved close to his lover, hand softly touching Alistair's face. "We can go to a Scottish minister to do it. Perhaps at night over day that way we can seal our vows instantly." Kissing Alistair's cheek Arthur closed his eyes with a large smile. "For now I guess we'll sleep, in the morrow we can discuss this further with the twins."

-

"Ahm not too sure trustin' t'ose devils wit' wedding plans is te best of ideas..." Alistair murmured in reply, a small chuckle escaping his lips. Resting his forehead on Arthur's he could only smile, emerald eyes gleaming warmly, "Even if it's only fer a little w'ile... Ahm just 'appy to be by yer side again Art'y." He knew the dangers a marriage could present them both, but he could only hope their countries would come to see more eye to eye. They'd fought far too much in the past; he was tired, all he wanted was to just be able to live with his maverick and misfit family. "Good'night Art'ur..." he whispered, closing his eyes. They'd figure it out. They always did...


End file.
